Retrouvailles
by Gwentaylor
Summary: Le lieutenant Caine est envoyé sur une scène de crime où l'attends une bombe. Au bout de quelques analyses il se rend compte que son affaire est reliée à une autre, plus ancienne qui s'est déroulée à New-York.


Un Soleil brûlant surplombait la ville de Miami. De nombreuses personnes peuplaient les plages profitant de l'océan pour échapper à la chaleur régnante. Mais Horatio Caine n'était pas de ceux-là. Il conduisait son Hummer lorsqu'il reçut un appel.

-Horatio c'est Gwenaëlle. On a un appel d'urgence. C'est une alerte à la bombe. Les démineurs sont déjà sur place.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été contacté avant ?

-Ils ont considérés que les démineurs n'avaient pas besoin de nous pour désamorcer la bombe.

Horatio maugréa.

-Donne-moi les coordonnées du site j'arrive tout de suite.

-Très bien.

Une fois l'adresse rentrée danse le GPS Horatio accéléra. Il arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Il passa le cordon du périmètre et s'adressa au chef de la brigade des démineurs.

-Bonjour David.

-Ah Horatio… Bonjour.

-Mon équipe arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Mes hommes sont en train de s'en occuper. La famille a été évacuée. La bombe a été découverte dans la chambre des enfants.

-Une idée du mobile ?

-Aucune. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut voir habituellement ce n'est pas un foyer riche où une rançon peut être exigée. De plus on a du mal à comprendre la logique du poseur de bombe. Evacuer la famille a été très simple.

-Je vois.

Horatio enleva ses lunettes et tourna son regard vers la maison.

-Je vais aller voir.

-Horatio ! Attendez que la bombe soit neutralisée.

Alors qu'il avançait vers la maison, il se retourna.

-Dois-je vous rappeler quelle est ma formation ?

-Ce n'est plus votre travail !

Malgré les interpellations de son collègue Horatio entra dans la maison. Il gagna la chambre rapidement.

-Bonjour messieurs, Horatio Caine de la police scientifique. Je voudrais voir la bombe.

-Lieutenant, elle n'est pas désamorcée. Sortez de la maison.

-J'ai une formation de démineur. Je sais exactement en quoi consiste votre travail. Laissez-moi faire.

Face au ton autoritaire et déterminé du lieutenant les démineurs reculèrent. L'un d'eux lui tendit un gilet de protection. Horatio s'agenouilla et commença à examiner minutieusement l'engin. Il prit une petite perceuse et perça l'objet comme le protocole l'exigeait. Les autres personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne se produisit. La lumière avait bien coupé le circuit de la bombe et désactivé la batterie.

-Très bien. Tout le monde sort. J'ai une scène de crime à analyser.

Quelques instants plus tard toute l'équipe était présente sur les lieux à la recherche d'indices.

-Eric je veux que tu t'occupes de toute trace laissée dans cette pièce qui pourrait nous conduire à notre poseur de bombes.

-Je m'en charge Horatio.

-Gwenaëlle, je veux savoir comment il s'est introduit sur les lieux et je te serai gré de ne rien laisser au hasard. Quand à Calleigh et moi, nous allons au labo nous occuper de voir comment cette bombe a été montée.

Horatio sortit de la pièce laissant Eric et Gwenaëlle à leur travail. Gwenaëlle commença à inspecter la fenêtre de la chambre.

-Horatio n'a pas mentionné Ryan, c'est normal ?

-C'est son jour de congé. Bon voyons si notre criminel a laissé des traces ou s'il a été minutieux.

-De toute manière le crime parfait n'existe pas dit Gwenaëlle avec un sourire.

Dans le même temps Horatio et Calleigh arrivaient au labo pour inspecter l'engin explosif. Après avoir enfilé une blouse ils se mirent au travail. Horatio l'ouvrit. A la découverte de ce qu'elle contenait, Callleigh eut une réaction de surprise tandis qu'Horatio fronça les sourcils. Calleigh se tourna vers Horatio, les questions défilant dans sa tête.

-Un portable ?

-Oui, il est scotché aux charges.

-Le poseur de bombes n'avait qu'à appeler le téléphone pour qu'elle explose.

-En effet, comme nous le montrent ces fils qui relient le téléphone aux charges.

-Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait exploser la bombe avant que nous arrivions ? Ou même pendant que les démineurs étaient à l'intérieur ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Horatio prit le téléphone entre ses mains et l'observa attentivement.

-Il a l'air de n'avoir jamais servi. Mises à part les traces de scotch il est comme neuf. Je veux que la carte SIM soit examinée dans les plus brefs délais. Notre cible pourrait nous contacter par ce biais là.

Horatio sortit de la pièce laissant Calleigh avec le téléphone. Alors qu'il passait le seuil il se retourna :

-Confiez le téléphone à Gwenaëlle, elle doit être rentrée. Si ce n'est pas le cas fais le mais je préférerais que tu t'occupes des charges pour qu'on puisse dresser le profil de notre suspect dans les heures qui viennent.

Calleigh hocha la tête de manière affirmative. Comme Horatio s'éloignait, elle sortit la carte SIM du téléphone, la mit dans un sachet et sortit de la pièce. Elle prit la direction du bureau de Gwenaëlle. Devant la porte, celle-ci discutait avec Eric.

-Gwenaëlle j'ai du travail pour toi. Il faut que tu me trouves à qui appartient cette carte SIM. Seule difficulté : le téléphone semble ne jamais avoir servi.

Calleigh tendit le sachet que prit Gwenaëlle.

-Je vous laisse j'ai des charges à examiner.

Eric se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

-Bon courage Pfeiffer !

- Et c'est pas parce que je ne travaille ici que depuis deux mois que tu dois me prendre pour ton bouc émissaire.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-Oui je sais… Et je préférerais qu'il en soit autrement, maugréa Gwenaëlle.

Gwenaëlle rentra dans son bureau pour tirer tout ce qu'elle pourrait de la carte SIM.

Gwenaëlle descendit s'acheter un sandwich. Elle avait fini avec la carte SIM et l'avait rendu à Horatio pour qu'il la remette dans le téléphone. Elle alla s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café proche des bureaux. Elle repensait à sa matinée de travail qui avait été fructueuse mais pas comme elle s'y attendait. La carte SIM était plus ancienne que le téléphone portable. S'ils avaient de la chance le criminel aurait échangé les cartes. Il allait falloir trouver le numéro correspondant à l'autre carte.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Pas de souci Horatio.

-Tu as l'air pensive.

-Je repensais aux éléments que nous avions et ce qu'il allait falloir que je fasse cette après-midi.

Horatio sourit.

-Je suis content de t'avoir choisie il y a deux mois pour compléter mon équipe. Tu me prouves que je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu es quelqu'un d'efficace et de dévouée à son travail. Ce sont deux qualités indispensables dans le métier qui est le notre.

Gwenaëlle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Comme le garçon passait près de la table elle commanda un café.

-Vous en voulez un ? Je vous le paye.

Gwenaëlle avait une grande estime du lieutenant Caine. Elle admirait sa logique et son sang-froid. De plus elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Mais elle, qui était-elle pour lui ? Une collègue de travail, sans plus.

-Je veux bien mais je réglerai ma part.

-J'insiste pour vous l'offrir.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux experts revenaient sur leur lieu de travail.

-A plus tard Gwenaëlle

-A plus tard Horatio, je vous tiens au courant.

-Très bien.

Sur ces mots ils se séparèrent et Horatio gagna le bureau de Calleigh.

-Alors que nous disent ces charges ?

-C'est du C4 mais le numéro de série sur le détonateur a été effacé par celui qui a fabriqué la bombe.

-Il faut que l'on trouve comment il s'est procuré le C4. Ca réduira considérablement le champ de recherche.

-Je m'y suis attelée mais sans aucun résultat pour l'instant.

-D'accord, tu me tiens au courant.

Il sortit de la salle et gagna le bureau d'Eric.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur les lieux ?

-Rien de très concluant. Il a été impeccable pour ce qui est des empreintes. On suppose qu'il est entré par la fenêtre de la chambre. La mère nous a confirmé qu'elle avait ouvert à cause de la chaleur.

-Il n'a laissé aucune trace ADN, fibres de vêtements ou autres indices ?

-Pas de sang ni même de salive. J'ai des cheveux, j'attends d'avoir l'ADN des différents membres de la famille pour pouvoir savoir si c'est celui de notre poseur de bombe. La famille est convoquée dans une demi-heure.

-Très bien mais fais au plus vite. Notre homme pourrait bien avoir l'envie de recommencer.

-Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Horatio sortit du bureau d'Eric et croisa Gwenaëlle et Calleigh.

-Horatio ! L'interpela Calleigh.

Il s'arrêta à leur niveau.

-On a du nouveau, continua Gwenaëlle. On a recoupé certaines de nos informations et voilà ce que ça donne : Dodge Island. Il travaille probablement là-bas. C'est une partie du port dont la superficie est assez importante. Toute sorte de marchandises peuvent y être stockées dont des téléphones neufs sur le point d'être mis en vente et du C4 que les démineurs étaient en train de déplacer depuis New York.

-Il faudrait en savoir plus sur ce transfert, que vous ont dit les démineurs ?

-Pas grand-chose de plus. Le C4 avait déjà été volé et utilisé en partie il y a deux trois ans. Ils l'ont stockés tout ce temps là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réquisitionné par l'armée.

-D'où le transfert murmura-t-il.

Horatio pencha la tête réfléchissant, les mains sur les hanches.

-Peut-être qu'il s'agit du même coupable. Il faut se renseigner sur ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans à New-York.

Horatio gagna son bureau. Le plus simple pour savoir de quoi il en avait retourné à New-York était d'appeler la police scientifique locale et plus précisément le lieutenant Taylor. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de son collègue.

-Taylor annonça le new-yorkais quand il décrocha.

-Bonjour Mac c'est le lieutenant Caine de Miami.

-Bonjour Horatio. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à me contacter.

-Je voudrais des renseignements concernant une affaire qui a eu lieu il y a trois ans à Manhattan.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous rappelez-vous d'un poseur de bombes qui aurait agi avec du C4 et utilisait comme détonateur des téléphones portables.

-Oui. Le coupable se nommait Lessing et il avait des problèmes de schizophrénie. Mais je n'ai pas été averti d'une éventuelle évasion. Il a pris cinq ans de prison suivis d'un internement psychiatrique.

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service Mac ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pouvez-vous vous assurer que ce dénommé Lessing soit toujours en prison et me recontacter ? Je vais quand à moi tout de suite faire des recherches sur ses proches.

-Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai l'info.

-A bientôt Mac

-A bientôt Horatio.

Horatio raccrocha puis se leva. Il prit la direction du bureau de Gwenaëlle.

-J'ai quelque chose à te faire faire.

Gwenaëlle releva la tête à l'écoute de son interlocuteur.

-Je veux savoir si quelqu'un du nom de Lessing travaille au port de Dodge Island.

-Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Gwenaëlle s'assit face à son ordinateur et lança une recherche.

-Vous avez une idée particulière de l'emploi ?

-Un vigile, un garde de sécurité.

Gwenaëlle pianota quelques instants puis se tourna vers son patron d'un air satisfait.

-Voilà votre bonhomme. John Lessing. Ancien membre des Marines il travaille désormais comme garde de nuit des docks sur le port de Dodge Isand.

-C'est exactement ce que l'on cherche. Merci Gwenaëlle.

-Je vous en prie.

Eric déboula alors dans la pièce.

-Un des cheveux n'appartient à aucun membre de la famille.

-Parfait. Vois avec Gwenaëlle pour voir s'il s'agit de notre suspect. Après on ira faire un petit tour dans les hangars de Dodge Island.

Horatio sortit du bureau.

-Il doit surement y avoir un relevé ADN dans son dossier militaire.

-En tout cas la couleur de cheveux semble correspondre nota Eric en regardant la photographie.

Gwenaëlle lança l'impression. Elle tendit la feuille à son coéquipier qui compara.

-C'est la même ADN. Notre homme est bon pour la prison !

-Allons l'annoncer à Horatio.

Tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau Horatio était au téléphone avec New-York.

- Il est donc toujours en prison. Très bien. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer son dossier pour que je compare son ADN à celle de mon suspect ?

Horatio marqua une pause l'air visiblement surpris.

-Si vous voulez. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Si vous insistez… Merci beaucoup Mac.

Horatio raccrocha.

Il se tourna vers ses collègues.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

-Ca concorde parfaitement annonça Eric en tendant les feuilles.

Horatio y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Eric il me manque un élément de ce puzzle. Le lieutenant Taylor doit envoyer le fichier du poseur de bombes de New-York. Je veux une comparaison d'ADN entre les deux Lessing.

-Je m'en charge tout de suite.

Horatio passa devant le bureau de Calleigh. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Tu peux venir une minute ?

-Bien sûr.

-Calleigh, d'ici une heure je vais me rendre à Dodge Island. J'irai voir le responsable avec Gwenaëlle et voir si on trouve notre suspect. Je pense qu'il est dangereux et je voudrais qu'Eric et toi soyez également sur place avec des démineurs. Il aura peut-être piégé la place. Il se doute probablement qu'on a réussi à remonter jusqu'à lui.

-Ce sera fait. Je vais prévenir les démineurs. Dites –moi quand vous partirez.

-Merci

Horatio s'éloigna. Il fut alors rattrapé par Eric qui avait une feuille à la main.

-Frères, ils sont frères.

-Je crois que le seul moyen de connaître le mobile c'est d'aller sur place.

Horatio claqua la porte du Hummer. Le vent du large ébouriffa ses cheveux. Gwenaëlle le rejoignit. Eric avait garé sa voiture un peu plus loin et la camionnette des démineurs avait pour consigne de se faire discrète. Sur les quais on pouvait voir de nombreux hangars, quelques bateaux étaient amarrés. Un petit bâtiment servait de local pour les employés de cette partie là du port. Horatio frappa à la porte. Le responsable ouvrit. Il remarqua immédiatement la plaque à la ceinture du lieutenant.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru.

-Nous recherchons l'un de vos employés. Il s'appelle John Lessing.

-Vous cherchez John ? Il doit être dans le hangar qui lui est affecté. Il doit le nettoyer. La cargaison d'appareils électroniques qui y étaient stockés est partie dans l'après-midi.

Gwenaëlle échangea un regard avec Horatio. Tout collait parfaitement.

-Merci. Nous allons très certainement repartir avec lui. Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà passer une annonce pour le remplacer.

Les deux experts s'éloignèrent laissant le chef quelque peu perplexe. Ils entrèrent dans le hangar. Avant de passer le seuil Gwenaëlle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et elle aperçut Eric, Calleigh et leur équipe se mettre en place.

-En effet c'est complètement vide, murmura Gwenaëlle tandis qu'elle posait la main sur la crosse de son arme.

Horatio avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et dégainé.

-Horatio posez votre arme.

La surprise saisit les deux coéquipiers qui se mirent dos à dos pointant leur arme face à eux. La voix avait résonné dans tout le hangar de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas savoir de quel côté elle venait.

-Il a installé des haut-parleurs, murmura Horatio.

-Je vois ça… Ou plutôt je l'entends.

-Horatio je ne plaisante pas. J'ai votre amie juste dans ma ligne de tir. Si vous ne posez pas votre arme je l'abats.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Gwenaëlle.

-Attends, chuchota-t-il

Puis il s'adressa à Lessing.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez.

-Je veux que vous me fassiez une promesse et par écrit !

-Quel genre de promesse ? interrogea Horatio.

-Alors c'était vous qu'il voulait murmura Gwenaëlle pour elle-même.

-Je ne veux pas que mon frère aille en internement psychiatrique. Je suis prêt à m'en occuper. Comme la décision a été prise par le juge j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour m'aider à obtenir cette autorisation.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous adresser au lieutenant Taylor ?

-Il n'est pas comme vous. Il n'a aucune compassion pour les problèmes psychologiques de mon frère.

-Si votre frère est schizophrène au point de poser des bombes dans New-York il mérite d'être interné. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu'un individu potentiellement dangereux comme lui puisse se balader dans n'importe quelle ville des Etats Unis.

-Vous allez signer Horatio !

Le ton s'était fait très menaçant.

-Si vous ne le faites pas je descends votre amie.

-Je …

Horatio se tourna vers Gwenaëlle.

-Non n'y pensez même pas Horatio. Que vaut ma vie face à celle de tous les innocents que vous sauvez des pires criminels ? Si mourir empêche que vous ruiniez votre carrière alors j'y suis prête.

Gwenaëlle glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et appuya sur la touche « envoyer » de son portable. Elle avait préparé un texto à envoyer à Eric au cas où ça dégénérerait.

-J'accepte d'en discuter mais n'impliquez pas mes proches là-dedans !

A ce moment là la voix d'Eric raisonna venant de l'extérieur.

-Police de Miami ! Lessing rendez- vous le hangar est cerné !

-Si le moindre policier entre dans le hangar je fais tout exploser.

-Il avait bien piégé l'endroit murmura Horatio.

-Ca n'arrange pas nos affaires. Répondit Gwenaëlle sur le même ton.

-Non en effet.

-A moins qu'il ne bluffe.

-On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

Dehors Eric trépignait de rage. Calleigh essayait de le calmer.

-On ne peut rien faire ! Ce malade est prêt à tout faire sauter. En plus Horatio et Gwenaëlle sont à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Eric du calme. Je vais demander aux démineurs d'inspecter le tour du bâtiment pour voir s'il trouve quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Horatio il sait garder la tête froide.

-Ce n'est pas pour Horatio que je m'inquiète le plus.

-Oui je comprends. Mais tu connais Horatio, il ne laissera rien lui arriver.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui y suis allé ! Ca fait que quelques mois qu'elle travaille ici !

-Oui mais en prenant ce travail elle savait quels en étaient les risques.

-Calleigh, il faut que tu me trouves quelque chose à faire je vais péter un plomb.

Calleigh regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une idée.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as qu'à aller aider les démineurs.

-Merci.

Il s'éloigna de sa coéquipière et rejoignit les démineurs.

A l'intérieur la situation était plutôt tendue. Gwenaëlle refusait qu'Horatio accepte de signer le papier et Horatio ne savait pas comment dire à Gwenaëlle que sa vie avait plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

-Bon puisque vous refusez de coopérer Horatio, vous me voyez obliger de passer au plan B. Tous les deux vous allez poser vos armes au sol et les éloigner de vous.

Voyant Horatio obtempérer Gwenaëlle malgré une hésitation posa son arme à terre et mit un coup de pied dedans. Un homme sortit alors de l'ombre et s'approcha d'eux une arme à la main qu'il braquait sur Gwenaëlle.

-Horatio, je sais quel est votre point faible et c'est pour ça que vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis. Seulement on va quitter ce lieu.

-Comment pouvez-vous penser faire cela alors que le hangar est cerné ?

-Oh ce n'est pas un problème ma jolie.

Il s'approcha de Gwenaëlle et lui mit la crosse sous le menton.

-Avancez !

-Et si je n'obéis pas ? demanda Gwenaëlle d'un ton qui se voulait provocateur.

-Ne joue pas à ça ! s'exclama Horatio. Fais ce qu'il dit.

Gwenaëlle lança un regard farouche à son agresseur. Elle avança, contrainte et forcée jusqu'à une camionnette. Lessing les fit s'asseoir et leur ligota les mains et les pieds. Puis il sortit. Une voix s'éleva alors.

-C'est bon je me rends. Vous pouvez entrer dans le hangar.

Gwenaëlle se tourna vers Horatio.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il leur tend un piège, murmura-t-il.

Devant le hangar Eric tourna la tête vers la porte. Il sortit son arme.

-Des hommes avec moi !

-Eric non ! C'est sûrement un piège, cria Calleigh.

Eric donna un coup de pied dans la porte et entra à l'intérieur suivi d'une dizaine d'hommes. Il baissa son arme se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Comme il entendait un bruit de moteur il se précipita à l'extérieur. Il vit alors une camionnette blanche s'éloigner aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je me suis fait rouler je ne le crois pas !

De rage il jeta son arme par terre tandis que Calleigh passait une alerte au central pour donner le signalement de la camionnette.

-Fouillez partout ! ordonna-t-elle aux policiers.

Eric la rejoignit.

-On devrait peut-être prévenir Ryan tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Si, je te laisse l'appeler. Je vais voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose nous indiquant où il a pu les emmener.

-Très bien. J'appelle Ryan et on ira fouiller son domicile. L'avantage c'est qu'on n'aura pas besoin de commission rogatoire.

-Maigre consolation. On se retrouve au labo.

Le soleil se levait sur Miami. Un avion en provenance de New-York se posa sur une des nombreuses pistes d'atterrissage de l'aéroport. Un homme apparemment assez pressé sortit de l'avion et au pas de course et alla prendre un taxi.

-Je me rends à cette adresse. C'est les bureaux de la police scientifique.

Tout en parlant il tendit un papier au conducteur. Mac Taylor avait proposé ses services au lieutenant Caine et il était désormais de retour à Miami. L'enquête que devait mener Horatio était liée à une affaire qu'il avait bouclée trois ans auparavant. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de se sentir concerné. Il ne s'avait pas quel était le lien entre les deux mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Il arriva à destination, paya le chauffeur et pénétra dans les bureaux. Il prit directement la direction du bureau d'Horatio mais il le trouva vide.

-Il doit déjà être sur le terrain murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il composa alors le numéro de son collègue. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent laissant Mac surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'il ne répond pas, pensa Mac. Il rangea son téléphone et leva la tête entendant résonner des bruits de pas. Eric et Ryan discutaient avec animation de ce qu'ils venaient de trouver chez Lessing. Quand ils remarquèrent la présence de Mac ils s'arrêtèrent. Ryan glissa quelque chose à Eric qui haussa les épaules. Ils s'approchèrent de Mac.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

-Je cherche le lieutenant Caine mais j'ai vu qu'il était absent. Pourrais-je voir …

Il marqua une pause réfléchissant.

-Oui c'est ça, Calleigh Duquesne. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

-Non il n'y a que nous de présents ici. Calleigh ne devrait pas tarder. Elle est encore à Dodge Island. Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ?

-Je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor de la police scientifique de New-York. J'ai proposé à Horatio de lui prêter main-forte sur l'affaire Lessing.

Eric tendit la main à Mac.

-Enchanté, Eric Delko et lui c'est Ryan Wolfe. Nous travaillons tous les deux avec Horatio.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-C'est ce que nous essayons de savoir.

Mac fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Eric baissa les yeux.

-Gwenaëlle et lui ont été enlevés par Lessing.

-Il les a pris en otage ?

-Oui en quelque sorte. Apparemment il veut obtenir quelque chose d'Horatio. On en saura plus quand Calleigh sera rentrée. Il y avait un enregistreur sur les lieux. J'espère que leur conversation a été enregistrée. De l'extérieur on ne pouvait saisir que quelques brides. Il a parlé d'internement psychiatrique à un moment, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-En effet. Lessing a un frère en prison. Dans deux ans quand il aura fini de purger sa peine il sera interné. Mais pourquoi s'en est-il pris à Horatio ? C'est moi qui suis responsable de cette condamnation. Horatio n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Mac resta pensif.

-On a fouillé son domicile et trouvé cette photo. On allait tenter de localiser l'endroit représenté. Il se pourrait qu'il les ait emmenés là-bas.

-Tr ès bien.

Calleigh entra dans son bureau, les enregistrements à la main. A priori il avait enregistré des phrases toutes faites et raccordé l'enregistreur aux haut-parleurs. Grâce à ces enregistrements ils connaîtraient le mobile, sauraient enfin pourquoi Horatio avait été enlevé. Tout en les écoutant elle prit en note les répliques préenregistrées par le criminel. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire part de ses découvertes aux garçons. Elle passa devant le bureau d'Eric mais celui-ci était vide. Elle en conclut qu'ils étaient dans celui de Ryan. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver avec eux un troisième homme. Quand elle entra celui-ci se retourna. Comme il l'avait reconnu il lui souri.

-Lieutenant Mac Taylor… De New-York si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-En effet, nous avions travaillé ensemble sur l'affaire Darius.

-Effectivement.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses deux coéquipiers.

-Je vous apporte des éléments du casse-tête. J'espère que vous en avez aussi pour que l'on puisse le résoudre rapidement et tirer Horatio et Gwenaëlle du guêpier dans lequel ils ont été fourés.

Ryan hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

-On a trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

Ryan sortit du scanner de l'ordinateur une photo. Calleigh remit ses gants puis la saisit.

-Cette maison n'est pas en très bon état mais pas dans un état susceptible d'insalubrité. Ca pourrait faire une bonne planque pour n'importe qui. Est-ce que l'on sait où ça se trouve ?

-J'allais justement demander au logiciel de me donner un nom. La photo présente quelques repères qui devraient pouvoir nous permettre de ne pas les chercher dans tout Miami. Si tu regardes tu vois un avion sur la photo. La présence de la tour de la Libertad qui est située sur le littoral nous permet de dire que l'avion se dirige vers l'aéroport.

-Entre l'aéroport et la tour… Ca reste large constata Calleigh.

-Le logiciel va faire le reste, continua Ryan. En mesurant la taille de la tour et celle de la personne prise en photo à l'entrée de la maison l'ordinateur va calculer la distance entre les deux. Ensuite grâce à l'orientation de l'avion il va nous dire où a été pris ce cliché.

-Mais on ne voit quasiment pas l'avion. C'est à peine si on le devine. Tu peux quand même t'en servir ?

-C'est les miracles de la technologie moderne !

Ryan lança la recherche.

-Alors ça nous donne … Cela ! annonça-t-il en pointant du doigt l'écran. C'est le quartier situé juste à côté du terrain de golf Melreese. Etonnant. Une maison dans cet état là près de ce lieu plutôt réputé… dans le monde du golf ajouta-t-il voyant que Mac restait dubitatif quand à l'usage du réputé. Oui, continua-t-il c'est un terrain de golf international….

Mac montra l'écran du doigt.

-Alors le bâtiment serait plutôt de ce côté, sur la droite. L'esthétique n'y serait pas importante puisque les sportifs et les touristes n'y passeraient pas…

-On fonce ! Annonça Eric.

Les quatre experts sortirent de la pièce rapidement et gagnèrent leur véhicule après avoir appelé des renforts.

-Horatio ! Installez-vous ici.

Lessing fit asseoir Horatio face à une petite table sur laquelle il avait posé la feuille qu'il voulait lui faire signer ainsi qu'un stylo. Puis il lui ligota les pieds à ceux de la chaise

-Bon très bien. Maintenant Horatio vous allez signer.

-Je vais devoir refuser votre demande John.

-Dans ce cas-là, je vais appliquer le plan B.

Horatio avait dû mal à garder la tête froide. Gwenaëlle avait réussi à lui faire promettre de ne pas signer quoiqu'il se passe lorsqu'ils étaient dans la camionnette. Il ne pourrait cependant pas supporté de ne pas avoir su préférer celle pour qui il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié à sa carrière dans la police scientifique. La phrase qu'elle avait prononcée lui trottait dans la tête : « Je ne pourrai pas vivre heureuse en sachant que votre carrière a été brisée par ma faute. »

Lessing empoigna alors Gwenaëlle par le bras. Il l'allongea de force.

-Alors, par quoi vais-je commencer, se demanda-t-il à voix haute tout en sortant un couteau. Par ce joli petit minois qui semble plaire au lieutenant ? Non on va le garder pour la fin. Commençons par les jambes.

Lessing regarda Gwenaëlle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ça ne fera pas mal.

-Horatio, quoiqu'il se passe rappelez-vous ce que vous m'avez dit !

Horatio quant à lui, avait pâli. Gwenaëlle serra les dents quand elle sentit la lame du couteau mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler lorsqu'elle s'enfonça.

-Ah et j'oubliais ! Ce serait trop bête que tu meurs avant que le lieutenant ait pu changer d'avis.

Sur ces mots il attrapa une bande de tissu et fit un garrot à sa victime.

Puis il suivit le même procédé sur le bras droit. Horatio détestait de plus en plus cette situation de totale impuissance et signer la feuille le démangeait de plus en plus.

-Maintenant on va s'occuper de ce joli minois. Tu as de beaux yeux dis donc, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire malveillant. Attends-moi deux minutes je vais chercher quelque chose.

Il sortit de la pièce.

-Horatio murmura Gwenaëlle.

-Economise tes forces.

-Je ne veux pas que tu cèdes. Pour tous les gens que tu aides chaque jour, tu n'as pas le droit.

-Je… je ne peux pas… C'est trop dur… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu as déjà perdu des coéquipiers et ça arrivera certainement encore. Ce sont les risques du métier. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Gwenaëlle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda au plafond sentant une boule de stress se former. Les bruits de pas qui résonnèrent à ses oreilles étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut la voix d'Eric.

-Horatio, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Il faut une ambulance pour Gwenaëlle.

-Où est Lessing ? demanda Mac.

-Sorti par cette porte. Il est allé chercher quelque chose. A tous les coups il vous aura entendu arriver.

Ryan s'approcha de Gwenaëlle. Il lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

-Tout va bien maintenant. On va te sortir de là et te soigner.

Eric se précipita suivi de quelques policiers à la suite de leur coupable. Il tomba sur une fenêtre ouverte. Il s'est encore échappé pensa Eric. Pendant ce temps là Mac essayait de faire dire à Horatio qui était encore sous le choc ce qui s'était passé.

-Bon Horatio, je propose que l'on aille boire un café et que vous me racontiez.

-Non je veux emmener Gwenaëlle à l'hôpital.

-Je comprends. Calleigh a appelé une ambulance. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Mac sortit du bâtiment et rejoignit Calleigh qui attendait l'ambulance.

-Comment va Horatio ? demanda Calleigh.

-Il est encore sous le choc. ll semble très affecté par ce qui s'est passé.

Calleigh resta silencieuse.

-Je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir, continua Mac. Lorsque son frère a posé des bombes à New-York l'un de mes officiers a été grièvement blessé. J'ai eu très peur pour lui et je n'ai pas eu de répit tant que je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir, mettre le responsable de tout ça hors d'état de nuire. Après j'ai dû attendre… C'est ce qui a été le plus insupportable, attendre qu'il reprenne conscience…

Mac fut interrompu par la sirène de l'ambulance qui arrivait. Il se rendit avec l'ambulancier auprès de Gwenaëlle. Ryan était toujours auprès d'elle. Horatio l'avait rejoint mais il restait plus en retrait. Mac s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Quoi qu'il se soit passer ici Horatio vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

L'ambulancier s'approcha et installa Gwenaëlle sur la civière. Celle-ci lâcha la main de Ryan.

-Merci pour tout, dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Merci de quoi ? demanda Ryan. Ce que j'ai fait est normal. On est là les uns pour les autres.

-Je vais l'accompagner à l'hôpital. M Wolfe, je voudrais vous demander un service.

Horatio s'éloigna quelque peu de la civière.

-Je voudrais que vous alliez récupérer ma voiture et que vous passiez le garer à l'hôpital. Au passage j'aimerais que vous alliez chez le fleuriste acheter un bouquet de roses rouges pour la chambre de Gwenaëlle.

-Très bien Horatio.

-Vous me direz ce que ça vous a coûté pour que je puisse vous rembourser

-Je peux payer ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

-J'insiste.

-Bon. A tout à l'heure alors.

Ryan sortit, les clefs du Hummer à la main il gagna son propre véhicule. Horatio quant à lui monta dans l'ambulance. Il s'installa à côté de la civière. L'ambulance démarra.

-Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez pas signé.

-Je suis soulagé que tu sois encore en vie. Ecoute, quand tu seras réveillée, après l'opération je voudrais te parler.

-Bien sûr. Mais on peut maintenant si vous le voulez.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit les meilleures conditions pour te dire ce que je veux te dire.

Le téléphone d'Horatio sonna. Il décrocha.

-Lieutenant Caine.

-Bonjour Horatio c'est Franck. Calleigh m'a dit que vous étiez à nouveau joignable. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Bien, merci Franck. Que me vaut un appel si matinal ?

-Une nouvelle enquête à résoudre.

-Franck, je suis en ambulance. J'emmène Gwenaëlle à l'hôpital, elle est sérieusement blessée. Le lieutenant Taylor, s'il ne repart pas à New-York aujourd'hui, peut-il me remplacer ?

-Je vais lui demander. A plus tard Horatio.

-Oui à plus tard.

Horatio replia son portable qu'il remit dans la poche de sa veste. L'ambulancier se tourna vers les deux experts.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Un chirurgien l'attend pour s'occuper de ses plaies tout de suite. Nous allons donc vous demander d'attendre.

-Combien de temps environ.

L'ambulancier coupa le moteur. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas. Deux heures maximum je pense. Il faudra que le chirurgien voir si les tissus musculaires sont endommagés.

-Je vois.

Horatio sortit de l'ambulance et regarda s'éloigner le chariot qui emmenait sa coéquipière au bloc.

Eric prenait des photos de la chambre à coucher tandis que Mac interrogeait une jeune femme brune.

-Mon mari est en déplacement. Pour son travail il fallait qu'il passe une semaine à Las Vegas. Il devait rentrer demain. Il m'a dit qu'il prenait le premier avion pour regagner Miami.

-Et vos enfants ? Demanda Mac.

-Ce sont les vacances. Ils sont chez mes parents. Mon époux est moi devions les rejoindre à son retour. Il a pris une semaine de congés.

-Très bien. Nous pouvons donc supposer que votre agresseur était bien renseigné. Ca m'étonnerait que la date choisie par celui qui vous a violé soit une coïncidence. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Merci.

Mac se leva. Il rejoignit Eric. Celui-ci se tourna vers Mac.

-C'est gentil à vous d'être resté.

-C'est un plaisir de rendre service à Horatio. Alors, il l'aime ? demanda Mac après une hésitation.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien mais ça m'en a tout l'air. Horatio est très pudique. C'est plutôt difficile de savoir s'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour une de ses collègues de travail.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Est-ce que je peux vous demander de jeter un œil au lit. Quand se sera fait on pourra emmener les draps au labo pour savoir si l'on trouve des traces laissés lors du viol.

Eric hocha la tête. Il remit l'appareil photo autour de son cou et s'éloigna.

-Madame Loftire, appela Mac, est-ce que vous pouvez me donner les vêtements que vous portiez la nuit dernière ?

-Bien sûr lieutenant.

La victime s'éloigna et revint quelques instants après. Mac récupéra les vêtements. Pendant ce temps Eric s'occupait du lit. Elle s'est débattue murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il continua son raisonnement. Si elle s'est battue, elle doit avoir des marques. Peut-être pourra-t-on en tirer quelque chose ?

-Calleigh, appela-t-il.

-Oui répondit la concernée.

-Regarde comme les draps sont froissés. Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire.

-J'ai saisi le message. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver et l'envoyer se faire examiner par un médecin.

Calleigh s'approcha de la victime.

-Excusez-moi je voudrais faire quelques prélèvements. Ensuite il faudra que vous alliez voir un médecin et qu'il fasse un examen complémentaire. Tout cela dans le but d'attraper celui qui vous a fait ça avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Calleigh passa un coton-tige sur la langue de la jeune femme puis gratta sous ses ongles.

-Voilà c'est terminé. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous accompagne à l'hôpital ?

-Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… Je ne veux pas faire ça seule.

-Je comprends. Ca ne me dérange pas de vous accompagner. Je pourrais avoir les résultats et j'ai une collègue hospitalisée. Allons-y.

Calleigh se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir prévenu Mac de son départ.

Eric était au labo en train d'examiner les draps grâce à son détecteur. La lumière parcourait le tissu sans trouver aucune trace. Ryan entra dans le bureau.

-Ca y est tu ne tiens plus la chandelle ? demanda Eric un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai juste fait un détour par le fleuriste en allant rendre son Hummer à Horatio.

-Tu as fait le livreur de fleurs, continua Eric amusé.

-Si tu le dis. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Eric ne put répondre car une sonnerie de téléphone portable avait retenti. Ryan fit signe à Eric que ce n'était pas le sien. Celui-ci regarda l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Ryan attrapa l'enveloppe craft dans laquelle était rangé le portable qu'ils avaient retrouvé sur la bombe. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit l'appareil.

-C'est un sms annonça Ryan.

-On l'ouvre ou on prévient Horatio ? demanda Eric.

-On prévient Horatio en lui lisant le contenu du message.

-Je l'appelle tout de suite, ouvre-le.

Eric composa le numéro d'Horatio.

-Lieutenant Caine.

-Horatio c'est Eric. On a du nouveau.

-Vois avec Mac, je ne m'occupe pas de cette affaire pour l'instant.

-Non c'est à propos de Lessing.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. La voix d'Horatio devint plus grave.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous vous souvenez le portable-détonateur ? Il a envoyé un SMS dessus.

-Quel en est le contenu ?

-« Horatio ça ne s'arrête pas là, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! »

Horatio passa sa main devant sa bouche dans un signe de réflexion.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu Eric. Je veux que quelqu'un s'occupe de tracer ce portable tout de suite. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez du nouveau.

-Très bien.

Horatio raccrocha. Il soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne une mesure qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il fallait le faire sinon le pire pourrait arriver.

-M Caine ! Appela une infirmière.

Le lieutenant se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Elle est réveillée. Nous l'avons emmené dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez aller la v oir si vous le désirez.

-Merci

Horatio parcourut les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de Gwenaëlle. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il cachait dans son dos le bouquet de roses acheté par Ryan.

-Bonjour Horatio.

Gwenaëlle se redressa dans son lit en s'appuyant sur le bras gauche. L'autre était encore trop douloureux.

-Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. Lui annonça-t-i dans un sourire.

Il lui tendit le bouquet qu'elle saisit surprise.

-Vous… Vous n'auriez pas dû. Elles sont magnifiques.

-Tout comme toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Gwenaëlle était trop étonnée pour dire quelque chose. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Ecoute, ce matin j'ai failli te perdre. C'est pourquoi je ne vais plus attendre pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

Il marqua une pause plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Gwenaëlle.

-Je t'aime et je voudrais que nous soyons plus que des amis.

Gwenaëlle dévisagea Horatio se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

-Horatio… Moi aussi je ... Je vous aime.

Horatio posa sa main sur la joue de Gwenaëlle et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans les cheveux roux d'Horatio. Puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule profitant de cet instant qu'elle avait tant espéré. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Horatio brisa le silence.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Oui ?

-Lessing a envoyé un message de menaces sur le téléphone qui avait servi de détonateur.

-On va pouvoir le localiser alors.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Eric est en train de s'en occuper.

Gwenaëlle compris alors où Horatio voulait en venir.

-Attends ! Tu ne vas pas m'écarter !

Gwenaëlle se leva le bouquet de roses à la main et tourna le dos à Horatio pour qu'il ne voit pas les traits de colère sur son visage. Elle enleva le plastique afin de les mettre dans un vase.

-Gwenaëlle ! Ce type est un malade. Il a déjà essayé de te tuer une fois et je ne veux pas lui laisser la chance de recommencer.

-Je suppose que tu as tout prévu… Où comptes-tu m'envoyer ?

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit Horatio sachant qui c'était.

Mac entra. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Gwenaëlle. Celle-ci tournait le dos à la porte.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Gwenaëlle se retourna et sourit au visiteur.

-Lieutenant Mac Taylor je présume.

Mac s'avança et lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté Gwenaëlle.

Elle lui serra la main lorsqu'un une scène défila devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un la faisait descendre d'un taxi et cet homme avait les mêmes traits que celui dont elle venait de faire la connaissance mais en plus jeune. Après un silence elle répondit à Mac.

-Moi de même.

-Gwenaëlle, reprit Horatio. Je tenais à te présenter à Mac car je voudrais que tu partes à New-York avec lui.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du monde ! Manqua de s'étrangler Gwenaëlle.

-Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir à moi ? demanda-t-il. Mais je préfère te savoir là-bas tant que Lessing est en liberté. Fais-moi confiance. Quand tu reposeras le pied sur le sol de Miami il serra sous les verrous.

-Bon très bien. Tu t'es toujours bien occupé de moi. Je sais que tu fais pour le mieux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez de quoi vous occuper à New-York, assura Mac.

Gwenaëlle hocha la tête.

-Bon très bien, dit Mac. Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille voir une victime.

Mac sortit. Gwenaëlle se rassit sur le lit.

-Horatio… Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose.

Horatio releva la tête et regarda attentivement Gwenaëlle.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Une scène plutôt brève. Le lieutenant Taylor me faisait descendre d'un taxi. Ca veut dire que je le connaissais déjà.

Horatio resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Tu viens de trouver une raison pour aller à New-York.

Eric tournait le drap dans tous les sens en maugréant.

-Aucune trace de sperme.

-Il s'est peut-être protégé, remarqua Ryan.

-Peut-être. Si c'est le cas ça ne nous arrangera pas. Est-ce que Calleigh est revenue de l'hôpital ?

-Non, elle ne devrait plus tarder, elle pourra confirmer pour le préservatif. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur les vêtements ?

-Oui deux cheveux de même couleur. J'attends les résultats du labo pour savoir s'ils appartiennent à la victime.

Calleigh déboula dans le bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur.

-Salut Calleigh, tenta Eric.

-Lut !

Elle prit à peine le temps de lui répondre et brancha son appareil photo sur l'ordinateur. Elle s'assit face la machine attendant qu'elle démarre. Ryan prit alors la parole.

-Laisse-moi deviner, aucune trace de sperme sur la victime.

-Non en effet.

-Ca confirme notre hypothèse du préservatif, nota Eric.

-Si on retourne chez elle on trouvera peut-être le sachet avec une belle empreinte dessus.

Eric se tourna vers Ryan.

-Tu penses sérieusement que s'il a pensé au préservatif il aura laissé trainer l'emballage ?

Ryan continua sur son idée.

-On sait qu'elle s'est débattu le papier peut lui avoir échappé. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer.

-Et bien vas-y alors.

Ryan se leva, ôta sa blouse, remit sa veste et prit les clefs de sa voiture.

-A tout à l'heure.

Eric se leva et alla voir ce que faisait Calleigh.

-Tu n'es pas revenue les mains vides. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

-J'ai pris les bleus de la victime en photo. Je pense pouvoir en tirer quelque chose quand on aura un suspect mais je ne sais pas si je peux en faire quelque chose avant.

-On va pouvoir commencer à dresser le profil du suspect.

-Seulement avec la taille de ses mains ? demanda Calleigh dubitative. Tu es un optimiste toi, non ?

-Si on a de la chance il aura de petites mains, une cicatrice… Je ne sais pas moi quelque chose de distinctif.

Calleigh sourit. Eric regardait les choses sous un angle optimiste ce qui lui permettait de relativiser. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante et les affaires de viol la touchaient plus particulièrement. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une femme, ou que son domaine, la balistique, était très peut utile dans ces cas-là et permettait rarement de résoudre l'enquête.

-Bon, il est temps de se tourner vers les proches de la victime. Le violeur était informé sur la famille. Soit c'est quelqu'un qui a eu l'occasion de les observer, soit c'est un proche de la famille, soit les deux.

-Je pencherais pour les deux, affirma Calleigh après avoir réfléchi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, je pense à quelqu'un avec qui elle serait en froid. Elle ne lui aurait pas dit délibérément qu'elle était seule. Il l'aurait observée pour choisir le moment adéquat pour agir.

-C'est une possibilité qui se tient. On retourne à l'hôpital ?

-J'imprime les photos et j'arrive.

Calleigh lança l'impression tandis qu'Eric se préparait.

Ryan n'avait rien trouvé de ce qu'il cherchait dans la chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire plus par curiosité que pour faire avancer l'enquête. Il alluma sa lampe et commença à parcourir du rayon lumineux les différents objets qui se trouvaient rangés dans le meuble. Un détail attira son regard. Par terre étaient rangées les boîtes à chaussures. Seulement la manche d'un vêtement dépassait de l'une d'elle. Ryan ouvrit la boîte et découvrit par-dessus les talons aiguilles une chemise.

-Elle se boutonne à gauche, c'est celle d'un homme, murmura-t-il.

Il l'a mis dans un sachet plastique.

-Etonnant qu'elle soit planquée là, continua-t-il en faisant défiler les autres chemises qui étaient rangées à leur place. Prenons celle-ci au hasard. Je vais les comparer.

Ryan enleva la chemise du cintre et la rangea dans un sachet plastique.

-Allons voir si quelque chose me permet de vérifier mon hypothèse.

Ryan sortit de la maison et regagna le labo. Quand il arriva au labo il le trouva désert. Il sortit son détecteur à la recherche d'indices sur les deux chemises. Ryan se rendit rapidement compte qu'il aurait plus de chance avec la première puisqu'elle n'avait pas été lavée. La deuxième par contre était impeccable. Sur la première il trouva un cheveu. Sur la deuxième il n'eut comme il s'en doutait aucun résultat.

-Ca ne prouve rien… Sauf si le cheveu n'est ni à la victime ni à son mari.

Il eut alors une illumination. Il prit la première chemise et regarda la taille. Il fit de même avec la seconde. Ca n'était pas la même taille. Alors à moins que monsieur n'ait fait un régime madame a une liaison. Ou plutôt elle avait. Elle avait dû le rejeter et celui-ci voulait reprendre du dessert.

-Je vais à l'hôpital interroger notre victime.

Il prit ses clefs et laissa le labo vide.

Calleigh et Eric entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Bonjour madame. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

La jeune femme maugréa et se redressa.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous essayons de savoir si parmi vos proches quelqu'un pourrait vous vouloir du mal. Quelqu'un avec qui vous vous seriez disputé et qui aurait décidé de se venger à sa façon. Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un susceptible d'être dans ce cas-là ?

La victime réfléchit.

-Je ne vois pas.

On frappa à la porte. Ryan passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vas-y. Répondit Eric.

Ryan s'assit en face du lit.

-Madame, votre mari a-t-il fait un régime ?

La victime fronça les sourcils.

-Non absolument pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Avez-vous une liaison ?

-Non… Je…

Ryan sentit qu'il avait eu raison.

-Peut-être que je dois reposer ma question au passé pour que vous répondiez oui.

La victime baissa la tête se sentant coupable.

-Je… C'était un coup de tête… J'aime mon mari mais je me sens souvent délaissée et un jour j'ai craqué. Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois il y a environ un mois. Mon mari était à Boston. Je l'ai regretté immédiatement et je me suis expliqué avec celui qui avait été mon amant d'un soir. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

-La chemise dans la boîte à chaussure lui appartient demanda Ryan ?

-Oui. Ne voulant pas le revoir, je comptais la donner.

-Nous voulons le nom de votre amant.

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être lui ?

-C'est possible. Nous allons aller lui rendre visite pour pouvoir répondre à cette question.

La jeune femme acquiesça et nota les coordonnées sur une feuille.

-Il me les avait données au cas où je serais de nouveau intéressée.

-Très bien. Ce sera tout pour moi. Eric, Calleigh vous aviez autre chose à lui demander ?

-Non, répondit Eric.

Calleigh se tourna vers la victime.

-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de passer la nuit ici en attendant que votre mari vienne vous chercher demain ? On vous saura en sécurité au moins.

-Si vous pensez que c'est préférable, je suis d'accord.

-A bientôt madame.

Les trois experts sortirent de la chambre.

-On va rendre visite à Gwenaëlle avant de partir ? Demanda Ryan.

-Oui mais rapidement on a un violeur à arrêter je vous rappelle.

-Entrez ! Annonça une voix masculine.

-Elle a déjà de la visite on dirait, dit Calleigh un sourire aux lèvres.

Eric hocha la tête puis ouvrit la porte. Mac, Horatio et Gwenaëlle étaient en train de discuter du départ de cette dernière à New-York. Quand il vit les trois visiteurs entrer Horatio se leva.

-Vous faites bien de passer avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Partir où ? Demanda Ryan aussitôt.

Ce fut Gwenaëlle qui répondit.

-Je vais travailler quelques temps dans l'équipe de Mac.

-Et ce pour une période encore indéterminée. Au fait Eric j'attends toujours tes résultats.

Eric se mordit la lèvre. Il avait complètement oublié d'aller les chercher après avoir lancé le logiciel.

-Ils sont au labo, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.

Il s'approcha de Gwenaëlle et lui fit une bise.

-A bientôt et prends soin de toi.

-Merci, à très bientôt.

Eric sortit de la chambre. Calleigh et Ryan firent la même chose une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Mac se tourna vers Gwenaëlle.

-Je passe te prendre tout à l'heure, on ira à l'aéroport ensemble. J'ai déjà pris les billets.

-Merci pour tout Mac.

Mac posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Horatio le suivit.

-Je voudrais vous parler Mac, murmura-t-il quand il fut près de lui.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital Horatio s'assit sur une chaise.

-J'aimerais vous raconter quelque chose. Je pense que c'est important que vous soyez au courant.

-Je vous écoute Horatio.

-J'ai rencontré Gwenaëlle il y a quelques années, sept ans exactement et ce dans des circonstances désastreuses. On était fin décembre 2001 début janvier 2002. Une femme avait disparue dans Miami puis on l'a retrouvé morte. Son visage avait été charcuté. Au final on est remonté jusqu'à un chirurgien plastique fou. Sa dernière victime était vivante et il venait de lui faire subir la même chose qu'à celle que l'on avait retrouvée morte sauf qu'il avait réussi. Son but était de reproduire sur une femme le visage de Michelle Pfeiffer. La personne que l'on a retrouvée avait également été violée.

Horatio marqua une pause.

-Un fan de star de cinéma qui ferait ça pour assouvir un désir qu'il sait inaccessible ?

-Tout à fait. Nous n'avons jamais su qui était la personne retrouvée. Le diagnostique d'Alexx, mon médecin légiste, a été sans appel : amnésie totale. Elle s'est prénommée Gwenaëlle.

-Alors on ne sait toujours pas qui elle est ?

-Non. Depuis, je me suis occupé d'elle. Elle a fait diverses formations et il y a quelques mois elle a intégré mon équipe. Peu de personnes sont au courant.

Mac hocha la tête comprenant la subtilité de la dernière phrase.

-Mac je vous la confie. Promettez-moi de veiller sur elle.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Horatio se leva.

-Une dernière chose Mac. Est-ce qu'elle vous rappelle quelqu'un ? Faites abstraction du visage.

Mac resta silencieux.

-Oui en effet quand je l'ai vu je l'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. ..Quelqu'un qui a disparu depuis un peu plus de sept ans.

-Quand elle vous a serré la main elle a eu un flash, une scène lui est revenue en mémoire et elle vous y a reconnu. Elle va surement retrouver la mémoire à New-York. Ou du moins en partie.

-Horatio, est-ce que je peux avoir un échantillon ADN pour pouvoir comparer avec la personne à laquelle je pense.

-Peut-être devrions-nous en parler avec elle. Suggéra le lieutenant Caine.

Horatio retourna dans la chambre.

-Gwenaëlle, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Tout ce que … tu voudras.

Horatio lui avait demandé de la tutoyer mais ce « tu » ne résonnais pas encore naturellement dans sa bouche.

-Mac pense savoir qui tu es.

Gwenaëlle releva la tête surprise.

-Est-ce qu'une fois à New-York tu serais d'accord pour faire une comparaison ADN ?

-Horatio… Dois-je vraiment chercher à me souvenir. Ma vie est maintenant ici. Imagine que j'ai un mari et des enfants.

-Mais tu retrouverais tes parents, ton enfance, d'éventuels frères et sœurs. Réfléchis-y.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait.

-J'accompagne Mac chercher ses affaires. Il reviendra te prendre, je vous attendrai à l'aéroport. Ensuite j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

-A tout à l'heure.

Horatio rejoignit Mac qui l'attendait dans le couloir et tous deux gagnèrent le Hummer garé sur le parking.

Le téléphone portable de Calleigh sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche.

-C'est Eric précisa-t-elle pour Ryan qui conduisait. Oui Eric je t'écoute.

-Pas la peine de se presser pour aller chez notre suspect. Les cheveux ne correspondent pas. Et comme il n'est pas de la couleur des cheveux du mari…

-Il y a un quatrième homme. Continua Calleigh. Super ! Et moi qui pensais que nous allions boucler l'enquête.

-Je fais demi-tour ? demanda Ryan.

-J'ai localisé le portable continua Eric. Rentre les coordonnées dans le GPS et on se retrouve là-bas.

-D'accord.

Calleigh donna les instructions à Ryan et un quart d'heure plus tard ils retrouvèrent Ryan à l'entrée du parc Amelia Earhart.

-C'est au tour de qui de s'y colle ? Demanda Eric.

-Je crois que cette foi c'est à toi, répondit Ryan.

-Pourquoi pas Calleigh ? Proposa Eric qui n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

La concernée le regarda presque effarée. Ryan quant à lui ne revenait pas du manque de galanterie de son coéquipier. Comme Eric passait devant Ryan, celui-ci murmura.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre.

Eric se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Voyant Ryan hausser les épaules il grimpa dans la benne à ordure qui semblait le répugner. Il enfila ses gants et commença ses fouilles. Cinq minutes plus tard il sortit triomphant.

-Je l'ai s'exclama-t-il.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Miami tandis que les trois experts regagnaient le labo.

-Qui s'occupe du téléphone ? Demanda Calleigh.

Ryan s'arrêta devant la porte du labo.

-Je m'en charge. Allez-vous reposer vous eux. Demain il va falloir être en forme. Allez-y insista-t-il face aux airs hésitants de Calleigh et d'Eric. J'ai moins travaillé que vous. Si je dors moins ce n'est pas grave.

Eric se tourna vers Calleigh.

-Bon ben je te ramène ?

-Oui merci. A demain Ryan.

-A demain.

« Là c'est mieux » pensa-t-il. Ryan entra dans le labo. Il comprenait qu'Eric n'ait pas beaucoup de succès : il n'avait aucun sens de la galanterie. Enfin s'il en avait mais il ne savait pas y faire quand il s'agissait de Calleigh. Du coup Ryan avait du mal à savoir si c'était de la maladresse de la part d'Eric ou s'il considérait que c'était une amie du travail… Sans plus. Ryan s'attela à la tache qui lui incombait afin d'avoir fini au plus vite.

Horatio arriva le premier aux bureaux le lendemain matin. Il était pressé d'en finir avec cette affaire. La veille il avait dit au revoir à Gwenaëlle à contrecœur. Mais s'il voulait que cette fois la mort ne lui enlève pas celle dont il était épris il devait la protéger. Sur son ordinateur portable il trouva un post-it laissé par Ryan. Une adresse était inscrite dessus avec une note. « C'est chez la mère de notre homme. Il l'a peut-être rejointe. Il est deux heures je vais me reposer Ryan Wolfe»

Horatio soupira. Ryan aurait dû l'appeler même s'il était très tôt.

-Tant pis, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit son portable.

-Allo Eric ? Désolé si je te réveille.

Eric était encore couché dans son canapé.

-Je dois aller rendre visite à Madame Lessing. Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

-Pas de souci.

Eric s'assit sur le canapé. Calleigh entra alors dans la pièce.

-Qui est-ce ? murmura-t-elle.

- Horatio, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous passiez me prendre on gagnera du temps.

-Très bien Eric. Je te rejoins.

Eric raccrocha.

-Horatio va passer me prendre. Il a une piste pour Lessing.

Calleigh acquiesça.

-Merci pour le dîner. C'était très bon.

Eric regarda la jolie blonde.

-Je t'en prie, c'était tout naturel.

-Et ton lit est très confortable fit-elle remarquer avant de sortir de la pièce.

Eric ne comprit pas immédiatement la subtilité de ce qu'avait dit Calleigh.

-Je vais me doucher. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Dans la même matinée Mac et Gwenaëlle débarquèrent à New-York. Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le taxi Mac reçut un appel de Stella.

-Bonjour Mac, ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-De même. On a reçu un appel hier. Tu nous rejoins sur la scène de crime ?

-D'accord. J'amène quelqu'un avec moi.

-Ca marche. Plus on est de fous plus on rit.

-A tout de suite Stella.

-A tout de suite Mac.

Le lieutenant rangea son portable puis donna de nouvelles instructions au chauffeur. Gwenaëlle et Mac arrivèrent rapidement. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe qui était déjà sur place.

-Et bien cette maison est richement décorée, nota Gwenaëlle.

Stella vint à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour Stella.

Mac sourit à sa coéquipière.

-Bonjour Mac.

Stella se tourna alors vers Gwenaëlle.

-Stella Bonasera et ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Gwenaëlle. Je travaille avec le lieutenant Caine dans la police scientifique de Miami.

-Je vais vous présenter le reste de l'équipe, annonça Mac.

-Très bien.

Tous trois sortirent à l'extérieur où travaillait déjà l'équipe de Mac.

-Gwenaëlle je te présente Sheldon Hawkes, médecin légiste.

-Enchantée, Gwenaëlle de Miami.

Sheldon se releva et serra la main de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Là- bas ce sont Lindsay et Danny que tu vois travailler. Celui que tu as vu interroger la voisine en arrivant se nomme Don.

Mac se tourna vers Stella et Sheldon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Double homicide. C'est un couple. Le mari a été retrouvé dans la piscine. Quant à la femme, elle est à nos pieds, là où elle est morte.

Mac regarda le cadavre.

-De quoi est-elle morte ?

-Une arme blanche, je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit un couteau. Mais je ne pourrai me prononcer seulement à la morgue. Le mari a des traces de coups semblables, de nombreux hématomes. Je ne peux pas encore dire s'il était déjà mort quand il est tombé dans l'eau.

-Je te laisse les emmener à la morgue. Ce que tu découvriras orientera nos recherches.

Horatio et Eric descendirent du Hummer.

-C'est ici.

Eric hocha la tête et mit la main sur la crosse de son arme de service. Horatio ouvrit le portillon de la propriété et gagna la porte d'entrée. Il sonna prêt à toute éventualité. Une femme qui devait avoir la soixantaine ouvrit.

-Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

-Lieutenant Caine police de Miami. Nous aurions quelques petites questions à vous poser.

Après une hésitation elle ouvrit grand la porte de manière à ce qu'ils puissent rentrer.

-Nous recherchons votre fils John pour tentative de meurtre et de corruption ainsi que de terrorisme.

-Comment ça terrorisme ?

-Oui il avait posé des bombes dans certains entrepôts du port de Miami.

-Comment mon bébé a-t-il pu faire ça ?

-Nous l'ignorons, nous ne sommes pas psys ! Répliqua Eric qui perdait patience.

Horatio reposa sa question.

-Hier en fin d'après-midi.

-Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a promis de ramener son frère et qu'il allait le chercher à New-York.

Horatio se tourna vers Eric.

-Quand est-il parti ? A quelle heure ?

-Comme je vous ai dit, hier… Ca devait être 17h30…

-Il faut qu'on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, marmonna Eric.

-Oui il est hors de question qu'il fasse encore du mal à qui que ce soit. Merci madame pour ces précieux renseignements.

Horatio et Eric sortirent de la maison.

-Eric je te prie de prévenir le lieutenant Taylor du tour que prennent les choses. Quant à moi je vais m'assurer que le frère dont il est en question ne puisse pas sortir de sa cellule.

-Très bien chef.

Ils remontèrent dans le Hummer. Horatio posa Eric aux bureaux avant de gagner l'aéroport.

Calleigh et Ryan étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec le mari de la victime qui venait de rentrer de Las Vegas.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour j'ai fait aussi vite que possible lorsque vous m'avez contacté.

-On va vous poser quelques questions. Avez-vous des idées de quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir du mal à votre femme ? Ou même à votre foyer ?

L'époux prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Les seules personnes qui pourraient vouloir du mal à quelqu'un de ma famille sont liées à mon travail. Mais c'est à moi qu'elles s'en prendraient… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller agresser ma femme.

–Si vous saviez, dit Ryan dans un soupir qui voulait en dire long sur ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir dans sa carrière.

-Si vous nous parliez de votre travail, reprit Calleigh.

-Je dirige une entreprise de logiciels assez réputé aux Etats-Unis.

-Oui ça on sait, marmonna Ryan, comment on pourrait ne pas savoir…. On entend parler de lui partout…

Calleigh mit un coup de coude discret à Ryan et poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

-Il y a donc des entreprises rivales à la votre qui voudrait vous déstabilisez ou vous faire de la mauvaise pub.

-Oui du style : il ne s'occupe pas bien de sa femme… Compléta Ryan.

-Il se pourrait bien. Julian Flirter dirige la deuxième entreprise de logiciels américaine.

Calleigh nota le nom sur son calepin.

-Et vous n'auriez licencié personne récemment.

-Euh non je ne crois pas… Ah si ! Il y a un mois et demi j'ai dû renvoyer un jeune ingénieur informaticien qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il tenait absolument à ce que je lance ce qu'il élaborait…

-Son nom ? Demanda Calleigh.

-Euh… Je ne sais plus. Je peux allez chercher dans mes affaires et je vous envoie ses coordonnées.

-Très bien. Nous allons nous occuper de Julian Flirter. A tout à l'heure.

Calleigh et Ryan sortirent de la salle et Calleigh donna la feuille de son calepin à Ryan.

-Tu le convoques s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

Ryan s'éloigna et Calleigh gagna son bureau.

Horatio arriva à l'aéroport. Il gagna immédiatement la billetterie pour acheter son billet.

-Bonjour madame. Je voudrais un billet pour le prochain vol à destination de New-York. C'est assez pressé.

-Je suis désolée, répondit la guichetière mais tous les vols ont été annulés.

-Comment cela ? Manqua de s'étrangler Horatio.

-Les raisons de ces perturbations n'ont pas encore été rendues publiques.

Horatio ouvrit légèrement sa veste de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir la plaque.

-Police scientifique de Miami ! Je veux savoir pour quelle raison je devrais prendre le train pour me rendre à New-York alors que des vies sont en danger.

Elle hésita puis répondit :

-Ils ont reçu une alerte à la bombe. Tout l'aéroport est le matériel sont en train d'être vérifiés.

Horatio se retint de jurer.

-Ils ne savent pas encore si c'est une fausse alerte mais ils ne veulent pas prendre de risques.

-Merci madame.

Le lieutenant reprit la route pour aller prendre le train. Le trajet était beaucoup plus long et il ne pourrait être à la prison que le lendemain matin dans les meilleurs délais.

Mac descendit à la morgue rejoindre Sheldon.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Pour l'arme blanche je suis désormais certain que ça n'est pas un couteau. Regardez ces plaies. Elles sont circulaires et le diamètre n'en est pas très large.

Mac regarda les blessures de plus près.

-Je vous ai imprimé des photos.

Sheldon montra du doigt le dossier.

-Très bien je vais tester des objets susceptibles de provoquer la plaie décrite.

-Sinon le mari était déjà mort quand il a été plongé dans l'eau.

-L'agresseur voulait probablement s'assurer qu'il soit bien mort.

-Il a en effet dû lutter ce que montrent les ecchymoses puis il a improvisé une arme.

-Lequel des deux a été tué en premier ? demanda Mac.

-C'est le mari. A mon avis il a essayé de protéger sa femme.

-Très bien. Merci Sheldon.

Mac monta au labo faire son test. Ca risquait de lui prendre un moment mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait ce genre de travail.

Gwenaëlle était restée sur les lieux avec Stella pour fouiller, voir s'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant puisqu'ils n'avaient personne à interroger. Gwenaëlle inspectait des papiers qui trainaient dans le bureau de travail. Elle trouva alors des reçus.

-Stella, appela-t-elle. Venez je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Le lieutenant entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'avez-vous ?

-Ce sont différents reçus. L'un indique l'installation récente d'un nouveau système de sécurité et l'autre…

Gwenaëlle regarda exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

-Des travaux en eu lieu dans la maison récemment. Ils ont duré plusieurs jours. Peut-être qu'un des ouvriers aurait pu avoir un lien avec la famille.

Stella prit les reçus et après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil elle les glissa dans des pochettes plastiques.

-Je vais voir les pièces où on eut lieu les travaux.

Stella sortit de la pièce. Gwenaëlle réfléchissait à ce qu'elles venaient de trouver.

-Le gars qui a installé le système de sécurité est le suspect idéal, pensa-t-elle.

Gwenaëlle suivit Stella.

-Le nouveau système de sécurité, il faudrait le démonter. C'est étrange qu'il ne se soit pas déclenché. Peut-être que le meurtrier savait comment le couper.

-Je vais demander à Danny s'il peut venir faire ça. Regardez ça ! Les travaux ne sont pas terminés dans cette pièce.

-Les ouvriers avaient donc toujours accès à la maison, conclut Gwenaëlle.

-Je m'occupe de faire des recherches sur les ouvriers, je peux vous demander de rassembler toutes les informations possibles sur le technicien qui a posé le système. Je vous envoie Danny.

-Merci.

Gwenaëlle retourna dans le bureau voir si elle trouvait d'autres éléments concernant l'installation du système tandis que Stella contactait Danny Messer. Une heure Danny et Gwenaëlle retournaient au labo. Danny allait dépiauter l'appareil pendant que Gwenaëlle contactait la société pour savoir qui l'avait posé.

Dans l'après-midi Danny et Gwenaëlle avaient établi certains faits par leur coopération. Celui qui avait installé le système de sécurité se nommait Henry James. Ils communiquèrent l'info à Don qui se chargerait de le faire convoquer. Ils avaient également trouvé qui pouvait entrer dans la maison. Le système de sécurité faisait que le portail de la demeure ne pouvait être ouvert de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur seulement par les personnes dont les empreintes étaient rentrées dans le système. Il y avait les empreintes du jeune couple mais aussi celles d'ouvriers dont Stella avait récupéré les noms.

-Danny est ce que ce petit joujou a un historique ? Demanda Stella.

-Je v ais voir ce que je peux faire.

Danny pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur et une liste s'afficha à l'écran. L'expert pointa son doigt vers une ligne précise.

-Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Un ouvrier est entré deux heures avant l'heure présumée du décès.

-Ce n'est pas une heure pour aller travailler, nota Stella.

Lindsay entra dans le labo.

-Stella j'ai une information.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il y avait une faille dans le système de sécurité, ce qui a permis au tueur de cambrioler ce couple fortuné. Le coffre fort était aussi protégé par un système de sécurité fonctionnant sur les empreintes digitales. Il a suffit au technicien de relier les deux.

-Le cambriolage aurait mal tourné.

-Le technicien aurait pu se choisir un complice parmi les ouvriers et décidé de partager le butin. Voilà mon hypothèse, conclut Lindsay.

-Convoquez-moi les ouvriers dont le nom est sur cette liste. Danny retournez sur les lieux. Quelque chose me dit que l'arme du crime est dans les affaires d'un des ouvriers. Danny avant passez voir Mac il pourra surement vous dire ce que vous cherchez.

Danny lança un regard à Lindsay, lui sourit et sortit. Gwenaëlle se tourna vers Stella.

-Un outil pris dans sa caisse à outil, ça colle avec le caractère improvisé du cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné.

-En effet, Lindsay, pouvez-vous communiquer ces nouvelles informations à Don avant qu'il n'interroge les suspects.

-Tout de suite.

A son tour Lindsay quitta la pièce. Stella se tourna vers Gwenaëlle.

-Je suppose que vous dormez à l'hôtel, c'est pourquoi je voulais vous proposer mon toit.

-C'est gentil mais je dors chez Mac.

Stella ne sut pas pourquoi mais savoir qu'une femme dormait chez Mac lui fit une sensation étrange.

-Très bien. Bon, je vais voir si les interrogatoires ont commencé.

Gwenaëlle regarda le lieutenant Bonasera s'éloigner.

-J'ai bien mérité une pause café pensa Gwenaëlle.

Celle-ci gagna le distributeur et inséra la monnaie. Tandis qu'elle soufflait sur son café, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle.

-Gwenaëlle, vous tombez bien.

-Lieutenant que puis-je faire pour vous dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Mac suffira.

-Très bien, Mac.

Gwenaëlle avait une impression de déjà vu mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Gwenaëlle je voulais savoir si vous étiez…

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Taylor.

-Bonjour Mac, c'est Horatio.

-Bonjour Horatio.

Gwenaëlle qui buvait son café s'arrêta et leva les yeux.

-Mac j'arrive depuis Miami. Seulement je ne serai pas là avant demain. J'ai eu un problème à l'aéroport. Celui de New-York a reçu une alerte à la bombe.

-On m'a mis au courant les démineurs y sont.

Gwenaëlle fronça les sourcils. Parlaient-ils de Lessing ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je viens. Je ne passerai pas en centre ville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mac avait posé son regard sur Gwenaëlle qui quant à elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Je vais à la prison où est enfermé Lessing n° 1.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que son frère va tenter de le libérer.

-Je peux m'en occuper.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire.

-Raison de plus.

-Mac ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais ce que moi je vais faire et ça devrait permettre de l'arrêter.

-Alors je vous le laisse.

-J'embrasse Gwenaëlle.

-Je peux vous la passer, elle est là.

Pendant quelques secondes Mac n'entendit plus Horatio.

-Alors rapidement. J'imagine qu'elle travaille.

Gwenaëlle se saisit du téléphone.

-Horatio ?

-Bonjour mon a nge. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez une piste pour Lessing ?

-En quelque sorte. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Si j'ai envie de m'inquiéter tu ne m'empêcheras pas. Je peux avoir des détails sur ce qui se passe ?

-Je sais où il est parti. Je vais essayer de l'y attendre. Je vais te laisser travailler. Je t'aime. Bisoux.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Horatio raccrocha et Gwenaëlle rendit son téléphone à Mac.

-Je suppose qu'il vous en a dit plus qu'à moi.

Mac ne dit rien.

-Et il ne veut pas que je sois au courant. Ah celui là… Quand il tient à quelqu'un…

Gwenaëlle finit de boire son café se demandant si la conduite d'Horatio était une preuve d'amour. Oui, conclut-elle. Mais elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart comme ça.

-Gwenaëlle.

-Hummm

-Avant qu'il n'appelle j'étais venu vous demander quelque chose. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour la comparaison ADN.

-Oui je suis d'accord mais pourra-t-on faire le prélèvement seulement ce soir ?

-Comme vous préférez Gwenaëlle.

Il avait failli l'appeler par un autre prénom que le sien. Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait…Excepté le visage.

-Au fait comme je l'ai précisé à Danny, l'arme du crime est un tournevis.

-Et ça nous arrange.

Gwenaëlle finit son café et jeta le gobelet à a poubelle.

-Je vous vois tout à l'heure Mac.

Elle s'éloigna pour regagner le labo. Elle allait devoir attendre Danny en espérant qu'il ait retrouvé le tournevis.

En fin d'après-midi, le lieutenant Don Flack sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire l'air contrarié.

-Alors Don qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Je sais qui est le complice du technicien. Il se nomme Charles Joyce. Ils devaient bien partager le butin. Mais ils nient tous deux le double homicide.

Mac resta songeur.

-Don demandez à Danny à quel ouvrier appartenait l'arme du crime. Si c'est celle de Joyce vous arriverez peut être à en tirer quelque chose.

-Bien sûr Mac.

-Je vais passer au labo voir ce qu'on a trouvé sur ce tournevis.

Mac fit coulisser la porte du labo et entra.

-Alors ?

-Ca promet, annonça Danny.

-On a trouvé de l'ADN sur le tournevis. Il appartient à une femme autre que la victime, continua Gwenaëlle.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Mac.

Danny confirma et tendit les résultats imprimés.

-On a un nom mais aucune idée du mobile ainsi que de la manière dont elle est entrée.

-C'est elle qui nous le dira…

Dans la même après-midi les choses avançaient lentement mais surement en ce qui concernait l'affaire de viol. Ils n'avaient pas pu tirer grand-chose du cadre adverse. Il niait avoir violé qui que ce soit et présentait un alibi. Ryan devait se charger de le vérifier tandis qu'Eric se chargeait du jeune informaticien licencié. Dans l'après midi Eric avait reçu les coordonnées promises par le mari de la victime. Il s'était rendu sur place mais n'avait trouvé personne. Il était donc retourné au labo. Dans les couloirs il croisa Calleigh.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec Horatio ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On n'a pas trouvé Lessing mais Horatio est parti à New-York pour…

Eric se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas appelé Mac.

-Pour ?

-Il a un plan pour arrêter Lessing. Est-ce que je peux te demander un service. Localise ce portable pendant que j'appelle le lieutenant Taylor.

-D'accord.

Calleigh prit le bout de papier et alla faire fonctionner la merveille informatique qui lui dirait où se situait leur suspect. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle rejoignit Eric avec une adresse.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu veux. Je ne sais pas comment le suspect va réagir. J'aurai peut-être besoin d'un coup de main.

Tous deux descendirent et gagnèrent un bar situé sur le littoral. Ils repérèrent le suspect assis à une table en pleine discussion avec une femme. Calleigh montra son insigne.

-Police scientifique de Miami nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. Veuillez nous suivre.

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit les deux agents mais lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar il partit en courant sur la droite. Eric sortit aussitôt son arme.

-Fais le tour Calleigh !

Celle-ci hocha la tête, sortit son arme et partit dans la direction indiquée par Eric. Après une courte course poursuite Eric le rattrapa et le plaqua au sol.

-Votre conduite ne va pas dans le sens de votre innocence, nota Calleigh en lui passant les menottes.

-Quoique vous me vouliez je ne parlerai pas sans la présence d'un avocat.

-Comme vous voulez.

Eric et Calleigh l'emmenèrent aux bureaux.

Le Soleil se couchait sur New-York. Gwenaëlle et Mac se trouvaient tous les deux au labo. Gwenaëlle était assise sur un tabouret et Mac se trouvait en face d'elle. Il mit des gants et prit un coton-tige.

-Ouvrez la bouche.

Gwenaëlle s'exécuta. Mac préleva un échantillon de salive. Il glissa le coton-tige dans un sachet qu'il mit dans une enveloppe. Il glissa un mot adressé à Stella lui expliquant de quoi il en retournait. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et que qui que soit Gwenaëlle elle ne l'ébruiterait pas. Elle ferait l'analyse le lendemain matin. Il se faisait tard et Mac comme il hébergeait Gwenaëlle était obligé de rentrer chez lui. Ils prirent donc la voiture de Mac. Après avoir roulé une bonne demi-heure ils arrivèrent à la demeure du lieutenant Taylor. Gwenaëlle sortit de la voiture avant que Mac ne la rentre dans le garage. Les lieux lui semblaient familiers. Gwenaëlle haussa les épaules. Si elle avait connu Mac elle était sûrement déjà allée chez lui. Elle l'attendit pour rentrer. Mac porta sa valise à l'intérieur. Il parcourut un couloir aux murs beiges et ouvrit une porte.

-Voilà la chambre d'amis. J'ai fait le lit.

-Merci.

Gwenaëlle suivit Mac à la découverte du reste de la maison. Mac lui montra la cuisine, la place des choses dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Dans le salon Mac ouvrit un placard par erreur. Il allait le refermer mais Gwenaëlle l'en empêcha. Elle prit le ballon qui était rangé à l'intérieur entre ses mains. Elle se souvint alors. Elle avait gonflé ce ballon de plage. Elle se revit, elle et Mac jouer avec. Ce souvenir s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle revint à la réalité.

-Gwenaëlle ça ne va pas ?

-Si tout va bien. Vous gardez ce ballon de plage toujours gonflé ?

Mac resta silencieux. C'est sûr que ça avait de quoi intriguer n'importe quel visiteur.

-Ce ballon a une signification spéciale pour moi. Je tiens à ce qu'il ne soit pas dégonflé. Il contient le souffle d'un de mes proches qui a disparu.

Gwenaëlle resta silencieuse. Elle saurait le lendemain et elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée.

-Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Je peux vous aider.

Mac regarda Gwenaëlle.

-C'est très gentil et ça relèvera peut-être la qualité du repas.

Gwenaëlle sourit. Elle ne se rendit pas compte à quel point Mac était sérieux. Après avoir mangé ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté, une longue journée les attendait.

Mac avait pris son service comme tous les matins de bonne heure. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de prévu dans la matinée ce qui l'arrangeait. Il passerait surement une grande partie de la matinée à discuter à Gwenaëlle si son hypothèse s'avérait exacte. Son téléphone sonna.

-Taylor.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous dites qu'elle travaillait où ?

Un silence suivit.

-J'envoie quelqu'un tout de suite.

Mac raccrocha et s'enfonça dans son siège. La journée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Il était presque neuf heures. Danny n'allait pas tarder à prendre son service ainsi que Lindsay.

-Messer, j'écoute.

-Bonjour Danny c'est Mac.

-Bonjour,

-Combien faut-il de personnes pour interroger un suspect ?

Danny ne comprit pas le sens de la question mais répondit quand même :

-Deux voire trois maximum.

-Parfait, Lindsay et toi je vous change d'affaire. Je viendrai surement vous rejoindre dans l'après-midi. On a trouvé le cadavre d'une femme morte. Apparemment elle a été torturée. Tout me laisse croire que c'est lié à Lessing. Je voudrais que tu passes d'abord au labo pour récupérer les photos des plaies que Lessing a fait à Gwenaëlle. Tu pourras faire une comparaison. Je passe dès que je peux, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Si tu constates une ressemblance frappante ou une preuve qui ne te laisse aucun doute, préviens moi ainsi que le lieutenant Caïne. Je ne sais pas ce que Lessing prépare mais il a assez fait de mal comme ça.

-Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure !

Mac raccrocha. Il regarda l'horloge. Stella devait être arrivée et elle devait être au labo en train de faire la comparaison ADN. Si c'était vraiment elle qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait espéré la retrouver durant un temps mais maintenant il ne saurait plus comment réagir. Don fit alors irruption dans le labo.

-C'est bon on l'a arrêté ! Elle n'attend plus que nous pour pouvoir être interrogé.

Mac ne releva pas la tête il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Mac est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Pardon Don, j'ai seulement de nombreuses choses en tête. J'attends des résultats importants du labo, est-ce que je peux te laisser interroger le suspect ?

-Pas de souci ! C'est ma spécialité !

Mac sourit, songeur.

-Attends ! En fait je vais venir, ça me changera les idées. Rester ici ne fera pas arriver les résultats plus rapidement.

Mac se leva, attrapa son arme de service qui était posée sur son bureau et suivit Don jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Une jeune femme attendait assise avec pour seule compagnie les deux policiers qui la surveillaient.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-'Jour.

Don s'assit en face d'elle tandis que Mac restait plus en retrait. Ils étaient certains que c'était elle, ils avaient trouvé son ADN sur l'arme du crime et à part pour commettre le meurtre elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de toucher à ce tournevis

-Nous avons la preuve que vous vous êtes trouvées sur la scène d'un meurtre et que vous êtes le meurtrier.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas être très forte de caractère… Ou alors elle n'avait pas préméditée son geste… En tout cas elle avouera facilement pensa Don. Il la regarda. Elle avait les mains sous la table et tirait nerveusement sur sa jupe.

-Je ne sais pas de…

-Ca ne sert à rien de nier ! Les faits sont contre vous ! Vous avez utilisé un tournevis pour les tuer !

-Je…Je ne voulais pas…

-Et si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé.

-Je… C'était un accident, une malheureuse coïncidence. Je promenais mon chien…

-A minuit ? S'étonna Don

-Oui c'est plus agréable, il fait moins chaud. Je suis passé devant chez eux… Je n'avais pas ma laisse et le chien est rentré, le portail était ouvert. J'étais seule dans le jardin, je voulais récupérer mon chien. Tout était ouvert. Ils sont alors arrivés… Ils ont cru que je m'étais introduite chez moi. Le monsieur a commencé à m'engueuler. Madame est arrivée en criant qu'ils avaient été cambriolés. Ils ont cru que c'était moi.

-Et vous les avez tués ?

-C'était de la légitime défense. Il a commencé à me secouer pour me forcer à avouer. Il ne voulait pas me croire. J'ai pris la première chose qui m'est tombée sous la main et je lui ai enfoncé dans le ventre à plusieurs reprises. Je ne pensais pas que ça le tuerait, juste que ça le neutraliserait… On était au bord de la piscine il est tombé…

-Et pourquoi avoir fait de même avec madame ?

-Elle s'est jetée sur moi en hurlant que j'avais tué son mari…

-Très bien ce sera tout. Emmenez-là.

-Lieutenant je vais aller en prison ?

Mac resta silencieux.

-Vous avez un double homicide à charge. Vous risquez d'y rester un moment.

La jeune fille se mit alors à pleurer tandis que les policiers la faisaient sortir de la pièce.

Stella était dans le labo. Elle avait rentré l'ADN de Gwenaëlle et elle attendait que la machine trouve une correspondance. Mac lui avait dit de comparer avec le fichier des personnes disparues des dix dernières années. L'ordinateur émit un bip sonore avertissant Stella que le logiciel avait trouvé. Stella se leva et alla regarder l'écran. Elle ne crut pas à ce qu'elle vit. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Cette personne était morte le 11 septembre. Il aurait réussi à la retrouver sept ans après… Stella dut s'asseoir sous le choc. Elle aurait dû être heureuse pour lui. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait était bien différent… Quand elle vit des larmes sur ses joues dans le reflet de la vitre du labo elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Mac. Il fallait malgré tout qu'elle lui porte les résultats. Elle passa aux toilettes pour effacer toute trace de pleurs. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Mac.

-Entre Stella.

-Bonjour Mac, alors quoi de neuf ?

-On a bouclé l'affaire du double homicide et on a une nouvelle enquête concernant une jeune femme. Cette affaire est urgente. J'ai déjà envoyé Danny et Lindsay. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ?

-Mac avait vu le dossier qu'elle avait à la main et se doutait de la réponse à sa question mais il ne voulait pas montrer que ça l'angoissait quelque peu.

-Mac est-ce que tu as une idée de la réponse que l'analyse a apportée ?

-Oui.

Stella posa le dossier sur la table avec une certaine désinvolture.

-Alors tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je pensais que tu avais quand même confiance en moi.

Stella tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Mac, étonné, la regarda s'éloigner se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire… Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait au fond ? Il attrapa le dossier posé sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Alors depuis le début il avait eu raison. Quand il avait vu Gwenaëlle dans la chambre d'hôpital c'était bien elle… La première chose était de lui dire, d'en parler avec elle, savoir si ça allait réveiller sa mémoire…. Il la bipa et attendit son arrivée.

Eric perdait patience. Il était face au suspect et à son avocat. Il n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'Horatio pour se genre de situation. Il fallait dire qu'Horatio savait y faire pour faire parler les suspects même en présence de leur avocat.

-Laissez-moi faire ce prélèvement d'ADN si vous êtes innocent. C'est le seul moyen de vous innocenter. Vous n'avez aucun alibi pour la nuit de l'agression et vous auriez un mobile.

Calleigh avait trouvé chez la victime de la salive qu'ils allaient pouvoir exploiter maintenant qu'ils savaient que les autres indices qu'ils avaient reliaient à d'autres personnes, différentes de l'agresseur.

Le suspect regarda son avocat. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ouvrit donc la bouche et Calleigh fit passer un coton tige dans la bouche du suspect. Elle le glissa dans un sachet et sortit.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle revint.

-Est-ce que vous allez nous expliquer pourquoi ça concorde ? Demanda Eric après avoir consulté les papiers que lui avait apporté Calleigh.

Le suspect se renfrogna.

-On va vous rafraîchir la mémoire alors. Vous vous faites licencier. Vous décidez donc de vous venger de votre ancien patron qui selon vous se croit tout permis. Vous l'épiez pendant un bout de temps puis vous décidez de passer à l'acte et de violer sa femme. Je veux juste une réponse : pourquoi ne pas vous être attaqué directement à lui ? Sa femme n'y était pour rien.

Le suspect regarda ses mains.

-Il m'avait humilié. Il a tout ce qu'il veut dans la vie. Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que j'avais pu ressentir.

Il soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Vous pouvez l'emmener, annonça Eric.

Eric sortit, accompagné de Calleigh.

-Bon et ben encore une bonne chose de faite, nota Calleigh.

Eric hocha la tête.

-On va prendre un café ? Proposa-t-il

-Oui, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'en boire un ce matin.

Calleigh sourit à Eric et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de repos.

Gwenaëlle stressait. Elle arriva devant la porte vitrée du bureau de Mac. Elle entra. Mac regardait par la fenêtre réfléchissant.

-Bonjour Mac.

-Bonjour.

Après un court instant il se retourna.

-Stella m'a apporté les résultats. Je… Je ne sais pas bien comment je dois dire ça.

-Dites-le.

Elle angoissait et plus il attendait plus ce sentiment devenait important.

-Ton prénom est Claire, le deuxième Conrad… Et tu… Tu es mariée à un certain Mac Taylor…

Gwenaëlle écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à apprendre qu'elle aurait un mari mais lui…

-Je …

Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire tout en dévisageant Mac. Mac s'approcha d'elle. Il hésitait, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu es toujours en vie. Je n'espérais plus te revoir.

Mac avait fait son deuil. Ca avait été long mais il avait dépassé cette épreuve. La plaie cicatrisée venait d'être rouverte.

-Mac qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Ca ce n'est pas à moi de le décider. Je ne te forcerai pas à revenir à New-York.

Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à se remettre avec elle. Pour lui elle était morte et il était passé à autre chose. Il y avait eu Peyton… Et puis il se demandait depuis quelques temps s'il ne se mentait pas à lui-même à propos de quelqu'un…

-Je… Mac je ne me souviens quasiment de rien excepté ce ballon…

Mac releva la tête surpris. Elle avait donc eu un flash quand elle avait pris l'objet.

-Et puis j'aime Horatio, ma vie est à Miami.

« Et avec lui » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne dit rien ne sachant pas ce que projetait Horatio pour eux deux.

-Je vais te laisser Mac j'ai du travail.

Elle sortit, elle était quelque peu désorientée et elle avait besoin de penser.

Lindsay arriva sur le terrain la première. Elle signa sa feuille de présence et s'approcha de la scène de crime. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Danny.

-Hey salut Montana !

Lindsay ne relevait même plus. Au début elle détestait qu'il l'appelle ainsi mais elle s'y était habituée et ça lui aurait presque manqué qu'il ne l'appelle plus de cette manière. Danny était dans le fond quelqu'un de très gentil et cela, elle s'en était rendue compte rapidement en travaillant avec lui. Il fallait le connaître et savoir qu'il pouvait être taquin.

-Bonjour Danny, ce n'est pas ton jour de congé?

-Mac m'a appelé pour le boulot. Ca avait l'air d'être urgent pour qu'il m'appelle moi. Je n'ai pas posé de questions et je suis venu. Je le prendrai demain.

Lindsay sourit.

-Tu crois encore au père Noël ?

-Mac a dit que c'était urgent. J'espère bien qu'on aura fini ce soir!

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-Et si on s'occupait de la victime?

Les deux experts se retournèrent et furent surpris par l'arrivée de Sheldon.

-On attendait un légiste pour commencer mais je crois qu'on vient d'en trouver un... Bonjour Sheldon !

-Bonjour Danny.

Lindsay regardait les deux amis avec amusement. Une complicité certaine s'était installée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Sheldon se tourna vers Lindsay.

-Bonjour Lindsay !

-Bonjour!

Sheldon s'approcha de la victime.

-Mac ne m'a donné aucune précision qu'est-ce que l'on sait?

-Elle s'appelle Emma Pécuchet et travaillait dans un établissment pénitentiel... Mais pas n'importe lequel... Celui où est enfermé ce cher Lessing.

-Que son frère a décidé de délivrer précisa Lindsay.

-Je vois le topo.

Sheldon examina rapidement le corps.

-Elle a été exécutée comme le montre cette plaie réalisée à bout touchant. Mais avant notre meurtrier s'en est donné à cœur joie. Elle devait agoniser quand il l'a achevé.

La jeune femme avait les yeux crevés, des plaies sur les jambes, les bras et le visage.

-Mac veut que l'on compare ses blessures avec celles de Gwenaëlle. Il ne voit pas comment ça pourrait ne pas avoir de lien.

-J'emmène cette jeune femme à la morgue, je fais mon boulot et je vous dis ça...

Les policiers commencèrent à emballer le corps lorsque Lindsay remarqua quelque chose. Elle mit sur le dos le corps de la victime.

-Où est son arme de service ?

Gwenaëlle avait migré dans la salle de repos. Au moins une chose était sure : les lieutenants travaillant dans la police scientifique lui plaisaient. Elle soupira. Le bonheur de deux hommes dépendait de sa décision… Et elle ne pouvait en rendre heureux qu'un. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Horatio. Elle se devait de l'informer même si aucune décision n'était prise pour le moment. Elle plaça le téléphone contre son oreille et tomba sur sa messagerie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Horatio n'éteignait son portable que très rarement. Où donc avait-il bien pu aller ? Et surtout que faisait-il ? Si ça n'avait pas été Mac, Gwenaëlle serait allée le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise. Mais avec les résultats du test ADN c'était différent. Alors qu'elle venait de laisser un message sur le répondeur du portable d'Horatio Gwenaëlle reçut un appel. Flack avait besoin d'elle sur une scène de crime. Ca allait lui changer les idées. Elle alla donc au vestiaire récupérer ses affaires et elle partit rejoindre Don en voiture. Elle arriva dans la zone de Central Park indiquée par Flack. Elle reconnut au loin la bande jaune et gagna la scène de crime. Passant le périmètre de sécurité elle fut accueillie plutôt chaleureusement par Flack.

-Bonjour lieutenant.

-Bonjour Gwenaëlle.

Elle faillit dire quelque chose mais se retint : tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris de décision elle ne dirait pas aux personnes avec qui elle travaillait qu'en réalité elle s'appelait Claire Taylor.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Une jeune femme morte, elle a été agressée, probablement sexuellement.

-Encore… Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Gwenaëlle.

Don fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Juste avant de partir de Miami on était sur un viol… Enfin pas moi mais le reste de l'équipe.

Gwenaëlle préféra ne pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle regardait Don tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le corps. De manière très soudaine une illumination la traversa.

-Au fait, vous savez comment avance l'affaire Lessing ?

Don fut embarrassé qu'elle lui demande ça à lui. Cependant il répondit quand même dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Danny et Lindsay sont en train de voir si la jeune femme retrouvée a un rapport avec Lessing ce qui est très probable. Votre collègue de Miami…

Le cœur de Gwenaëlle manqua un battement ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte à quel point elle était inquiète même si elle essayait de le masquer aux autres.

-Vous parlez du lieutenant Caine ?

-Oui, il a trouvé une idée pour arrêter Lessing et à l'heure qu'il est il doit être en train de la mettre en application.

Gwenaëlle hocha la tête. En demander plus aurait pu paraître suspect. Elle sortit des gants de sa mallette et s'agenouilla près du corps.

-Des informations sur la victime.

-Aucune. Absence de sac à main, de portefeuille ou d'un papier de n'importe quelle sorte qui aurait pu nous indiquer son identité.

-On peut inclure le vol dans les probables mobiles. Reste à savoir si le viol était un bonus ou si c'est le hasard qui fait qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle.

Don hocha la tête.

-Elle a été retrouvée ce matin par des passants qui n'ont rien à déclarer excepté que c'est horrible ce que l'on a fait à cette jeune fille et qu'ils espèrent que nous attraperons celui qui a fait ça.

-Nous l'attraperons.

Don se retourna vers Gwenaëlle, surpris. Il aurait cru entendre Stella, la même détermination. Et en général quand Stella parlait ainsi c'est qu'elle commençait à prendre une affaire particulièrement à cœur. Enfin ce n'était pas ses affaires, c'était à Mac de gérer l'implication de son équipe dans les affaires.

-Mais malgré tout il me semble savoir qui c'est.

-Comment cela ? Interrogea Gwenaëlle, surprise.

-C'est une espèce de célébrité à New-York. Enfin ce sont surtout ses parents qui le sont… Pour leur richesse.

Gwenaëlle regarda la victime : elle n'avait aucun bijou sur elle excepté une bague, magnifique, à l'annulaire.

-Un peu jeune pour être déjà mariée non ? Remarqua-t-elle en montrant la main à Don.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de compléter :

-Mais dans ce genre de famille il n'est jamais trop tôt pour être fiancée.

-Surtout quand le fiancé est un riche héritier, compléta Gwenaëlle.

L'équipe de la morgue arriva et commença d'emballer le corps.

-Je vais me charger de trouver les indices qui nous mèneront au suspect maintenant. Une vraie partie de plaisir, je le sens.

-Je suis toujours aussi heureux que ce ne soit pas mon boulot… Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport.

- Convoquez-moi la famille ainsi que le fiancé s'il vous plaît Flack que je sache si quelque chose cloche dans cette famille. A plus tard !

Gwenaëlle regarda le lieutenant Flack s'éloigner et l'appareil photo à la main elle commença de ramasser tout ce qu'il y avait autour de la victime qui pourrait lui servir.

Lindsay attendait Hawkes dans la salle d'autopsie. A la base elle devait voir Sid mais celui-ci avait été chargé du corps de la jeune fille.

-Alors Sheldon, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'apprendre ?  
-Et bien la cause de la mort !  
-Je suis impatiente de savoir, marmonna Lindsay mi-sérieuse, mi-ironique.  
-Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Elle est morte d'exsanguination. Chaque blessure en elle-même n'était pas mortelle, mais comme elles n'ont pas été soignées…

Lindsay jeta un coup d'œil tout en gardant les photos des blessures de Gwenaëlle à la main. Elle regarda Sheldon.

-Plaies semblables… Ca confirme la théorie de Mac.  
-Ce n'est pas cela qui établit définitivement le lien.  
-Comme toujours tu as gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Sheldon souleva le linge qui recouvrait la morte afin de lui montrer ses jambes.

-Elle aurait pu survivre…. S'il n'avait pas défait les garrots qui l'empêchaient de se vider de son sang.  
-C'est bien comme pour Gwenaëlle.

Sheldon hocha la tête.

-Et si Mac, Eric et Calleigh n'étaient pas arrivés voilà ce qu'elle aurait subi.

Lindsay regarda les yeux de la victime plutôt horrifiée.

-Horatio aurait cédé, tu ne penses pas ?

Sheldon haussa les épaules.

-Répondre à cette question serait de la pure spéculation et dans notre métier nous ne spéculons pas. Les faits sont les faits. Point à la ligne.

Lindsay hocha la tête.

-Je vais annoncer tout ça à Mac.

Lindsay sortit de la morgue le dossier à la main. Elle arriva au bureau de Mac. Après que celui-ci lui a fait signe d'entrer elle posa les papiers sur le bureau.

-Tout est là Mac, même mode opératoire même homme.

Le lieutenant je ta un coup d'œil aux photos et soupira.

-Je vais prévenir Horatio, merci Lindsay.

La jeune femme sourit et sortit laissant Mac seul dans ses pensées. Mac décrocha le téléphone et appela Horatio. Celui-ci décrocha.

-Alors Mac vous avez du nouveau ?  
-La jeune femme que l'on a retrouvée a bien été tuée par Lessing.  
-Avez-vous réussi à le localiser ?  
-Non rien qui ne nous a permis de le retrouver. Nous avons constaté le même mode opératoire que pour Gwenaëlle.  
-Ce qui nous laisse supposer qu'il a un autre otage.  
-Nous allons contacter la prison pour savoir si c'était la seule absence. Je voulais commencer par vous informer.  
-Puisque je vaous ai au téléphone, Gwenaëlle m'a appelé et …  
-Que vous a-t-elle dit ?  
-Je n'ai pas répondu. Je voulais savoir si c'était à propos de mes activités actuelles.  
-Elle n'est pas au courant. Ca devait être personnel.  
-Merci Mac pour ces informations.  
-Je vous en prie. Je vais vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.  
-J'espère pouvoir vous appeler bientôt pour vous annoncer que je tiens Lessing.  
-Je l'espère aussi. Cet homme est dangereux. Au revoir Horatio.  
-Au revoir Mac.

Mac reposa le combiné et appela Stella. Quelques minutes après elle arriva. Elle n'avais pas sa bonne humeur habituelle : elle lui en voulait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? D'autres analyses ADN inattendues peut-être ?  
-Stella, je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé. Je ne voulais pas me donner faux espoir et le marquer noir sur blanc rendait la chose trop réelle. Excusez-moi.

Stella ne répondit rien. Il était si attachant : elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui pardonner.

-Alors quel travail voulez-vous me faire faire ?

Stella ne voulait plus penser à cette analyse ADN. Mac retrouvait Claire et il était de nouveau marié et par conséquent inaccessible. Et dire qu'il avait fallu cela pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Maintenant qu'elle savait il était trop tard. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre avec lui mais lui allait être heureux. Au fond c'était tout ce qui était important. Peut-être même se serait trop douloureux, dans ce cas là il faudrait partir quitter ce travail qui lui était si cher. Mac la fit revenir à la réalité. Il s'était levé et était près d'elle.

-Stella est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
-Euh… Oui Mac ça va…  
-Stella… Je connais ce regard. Il est triste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Stella le toisa du regard. Il osait dire cela. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'elle aurait voulu finir ses jours à ses côtés mais que désormais ça n'était pas possible.

-Rien Mac. Tout va bien. Je suis heureuse pour Claire et vous.

Il fallait que Stella mette fin à la discussion. Le tour que prenait les choses ne lui plaisait pas. Elle attrapa le dossier qui était dans les mains de Mac qui ne comprenait pas très bien. Elle croyait qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et ce serait la cause de sa tristesse inavouée ? Non impossible.

-Que faut-il que je fasse ?  
-Appeler la prison pour savoir s'il y a une autre disparue, répondit Mac machinalement.  
-Très bien. Je passe dès que j'ai fini.

Et Stella planta Mac qui resta seul debout au milieu de son bureau.

Gwenaëlle était devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Don l'y rejoignit.

-Je vous annonce la couleur tout de suite. L'avocat du fiancé est là.  
-Son avocat ? Alors que nous voulons juste des informations sur les habitudes de la jeune fille ? A New-York les gens sont paranoïaques ou ce gars n'est pas net ?  
-Dans ce cas-là ça pourrait être la première mais en général la bonne réponse est la deuxième. Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.  
-J'ai déjà assisté Horatio.  
-Voulez-vous que je le fasse ?  
-Il faut une première fois à tout.  
-Je vous accompagne.

Le dossier à la main Gwenaëlle rentra. Les lieux étaient très différents de ce qu'elle pouvait voir à Miami. La salle était notamment beaucoup plus sombre et on avait des murs en béton contrairement aux murs vitrés de Miami. Elle s'assit face au fiancé après avoir croisé le regard de l'avocat.

-Bonjour Guilhem. J'aurais quelques questions au sujet de votre fiancée.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous fiancé.  
-Autant que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours été fiancé.  
-Ce n'est donc pas un mariage d'amour qui vous attendait.  
-Qu'insinuez-vous ?  
-Rien. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer.  
-Vous me suspectez du meurtre de ma fiancée.  
-Vous auriez un mobile !

Le ton était progressivement monté entre les deux. Ils se défiaient du regard.

-Calmez-vous. Conseilla l'avocat à son client.  
-Figurez-vous que moi je l'aimais, reprit-il sur le même ton, et jamais je ne l'aurais tué.  
-Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse un prélèvement ADN et à nous fournir un échantillon de sperme.  
-Elle a été violée ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne vous donnerai rien, annonça-t-il après avoir consulté du regard son avocat. En tout cas pas si vous n'avez pas de commission rogatoire.

Gwenaëlle s'énerva.

-Votre attitude fait de vous notre suspect n°1.

Elle était désormais debout, leur visage étaient très proches, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

-Mlle vous allez trop loin. Laissez mon cient tranquille. Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Don n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.

-Gwenaëlle, laissez on ne pourra rien en tirer de plus.  
-Je peux vous garantir que la prochaine fois que je vous verrai ce sera pour vous envoyer au tribunal.  
-Mlle mon client va porter plainte.

Don attrapa la jeune femme et la força à reculer.

-Vous pouvez partir mais ne quittez pas la ville sans nous avertir.

L'avocat et le fiancé sortirent. Don regarda Gwenaëlle. Gwenaëlle regarda ses pieds : elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter.

-Je vais devoir faire un rapport à Mac et si les affaires internes s'en mêlent vous serez probablement retirée de l'affaire.  
-Je sais Flack, je sais bien.

Flack partit en direction du bureau de Mac laissant Gwenaëlle reporter mot pour mot le maigre contenu de l'interrogatoire.

Gwenaëlle allait porter ces nouvelles informations à Mac. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Mac au cœur d'une discussion plutôt animée avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle recula de manière à ne pas être vue.

-Mac je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai une plainte au sujet d'un officier qui travaille sur une de vos enquêtes alors qu'elle est sous les ordres de Caine.  
-Le lieutenant Caine est à New-York pour une affaire commune.  
-Ca n'explique pas sa présence sur cette enquête.  
-Pour sa sécurité Horatio a préféré qu'elle soit sur une autre affaire.  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas la renvoyer à Miami ?  
-Parce que je viens d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Claire Conrad Taylor.

Mac avait appuyé le Taylor.

-Votre femme ? Mais elle est morte ?  
-Il s'est avéré que non. Une analyse ADN l'a prouvé.  
-Je vois… Un conseil Mac, retirez la de cette affaire.  
-Je ferai comme je le jugerai nécessaire.  
-Vous êtes têtu Taylor mais ça va vous jouer des tours.

L'agent des affaires internes sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard Gwenaëlle rentrait avec quelques appréhensions dans le bureau de Mac.

-Quoi de nouveau ? Demanda calmement Mac.  
-J'ai un suspect. Le fiancé et j'aurais un alibi.  
-Théorie basée sur quelles preuves ?  
-Sans commission rogatoire je ne peux pas utiliser ce que l'on a trouvé sur la victime.

Mac hocha la tête.

-Donnez-moi le dossier. Je vais faire une demande et confier l'affaire au lieutenant Bonasera.  
-Mac… Pourquoi ?  
-Les affaires internes… Ils n'ont pas aimé la plainte portée contre toi.  
-J'ai seulement interrogé un coupable potentiel.  
-Et tu as perdu ton sang-froid Claire.

Gwenaëlle frissonna en s'entendant appeler par ce prénoom.

-Mac c'est un cercle vicieux. Il nous faut de l'ADN pour prouver son implication dans les faits. Pour avoir l'ADN il faut la commission rogatoire et pour obtenir celle-ci il faut des éléments solides or les seuls qu'on ait nécessitent l'ADN. J'ai seulement voulu lui montrer que ne pas obtempérer appuyait sa culpabilité.  
-Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as agis ainsi mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes ici.

Gwenaëlle fit une moue sceptique et donna le dossier à Mac.

-Très bien comme vous voudrez Mac.

Gwenaëlle était en colère. Elle retira sa plaque ainsi que son arme et les posa dans un geste un peu brusque sur le bureau de Mac. Elle lui tourna le dos, de mauvaise humeur. En sortant elle croisa Don.

-Gwenaëlle j'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
-Voyez avec le lieutenant Taylor.  
-Le fiancé vous a laissé un cadeau.

Elle s'arrêta. Don tenait une enveloppe.

-Des cheveux sur la chaise.

Gwenaëlle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle attrapa la pochette et y jeta un coup d'œil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le cercle vicieux venait d'être brisé.

La nuit tombait sur New-York. Un homme et une femme marchaient rapidement dans la périphérie de la ville. Ils passèrent un portail et gagnèrent un immense bâtiment. Les deux silhouettes y pénétrèrent. Elles parcoururent les corridors gagnant un lieu précis. Arrivés devant une porte l'homme menaça la jeune femme puis entra.

-Frangin, c'est moi tu peux sortir d'ici. On va rejoindre maman à Miami.

N'ayant eu aucune réponse il s'approcha du lit. Il souleva la couverture et sentit un objet froid contre sa tempe.

-Lâchez votre arme John, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer. Menaça la voix clame du lieutenant Caine.

La chute de l'arme provoqua un bruit sec mais qui résonna dans la cellule.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre… Et ce ne sont que les charges à New-York.

Lessing grimaça tandis qu'Horatio lui passait les menottes.

-Où est mon frère ?  
-Il a été changé de chambre ce matin. Pure coïncidence.

Lessing ne répondit rien, furieux. Horatio sortit son portable.

-Caine, j'ai arrêté Lessing. J'ai besoin de renforts.

Une demi-heure plus tard des policiers emmenèrent Lessing. Horatio ramena la deuxième victime aux bureaux de la criminelle de New-York afin de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il la laissa aux bons soins de Don avant de partir à la recherche de Gwenaëlle. Il la trouva finalement en salle de repos. Elle s'était assoupie sur une couchette. Une mèche tombait devant ses yeux. Horatio sourit et s'assit près d'elle. Il remit la mèche derrière son oreille. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage comme si dans son sommeil elle savait qui était près d'elle.

-On va pouvoir rentrer à Miami, murmura-t-il en passant la main sur la joue de Gwenaëlle.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Lentement elle attrapa la main d'Horatio et la serra contre elle. Horatio resta dans cette position à la contempler une heure qui lui sembla ne durer que cinq minutes. Gwenaëlle se réveilla. Elle s'assit à côté d'Horatio sans lâcher sa main.

-Horatio il faut qu'on parle.  
-Ecoute je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu mais j'étais dans une situation délicate et la seule personne pour qui j'ai jugé urgent de répondre est Mac.  
-Je comprends… Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voudrais te parler. Mais ça concerne aussi Mac.

Etonné Horatio regarda Gwenaëlle dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute.  
-J'ai découvert qui j'étais.

Elle appuya sur l'imparfait. Elle n'avait pas explicitement tranchée dans son esprit mais au font d'elle-même elle savait qui elle aimait et avec qui elle voulait vivre. Horatio resta silencieux, toujours à son écoute.

-Je l'appelais Claire Conrad Taylor. Je suis disparue le jour du World Trade Center laissant un mari seul, le lieutenant Mac Taylor.

Horatio essaya de garder un visage neutre malgré la foule de questions qui défilait dans son esprit.

-Ca va causer toute une montagne de paperasses. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va falloir que je reste ici avant de pouvoir rentrer.  
-Tu veux dire que…  
-Horatio mets toi à ma place… C'est toi que j'aime. Je ne peux pas me remettre avec le lieutenant Taylor. Ma conscience me le hurle. Il souffrirait trop.

Horatio passa son bras dans le dos de Gwenaëlle et elle s'appuya contre son épaule.

-Tu es vraiment une femme hors du commun. Tu es belle, sensible, honnête, droite…Tout ce dont un homme rêve.

Gwenaëlle sourit ses joues se teintant légèrement de pourpre.

-Merci Horatio.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux profitant de cet instant magique.

Stella venait de finir de prendre son déjeuner. Enfin c'était un bien grand mot pour désigner son sandwich poulet/curry. Elle gagna le labo et interrogea le laborantin à qui elle avait confié le cheveu.

-Je suis désolé Stella mais le cheveu est inexploitable.  
-Pourquoi ? Nous avons pourtant de quoi comparer maintenant ?  
-Trop abîmé pour en extraire l'ADN. Tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer c'est que c'est un cheveu masculin.  
-Ce qui ne nous avance absolument pas.  
-Hélas…  
-Merci quand même.

Stella attrapa la feuille de résultats et s'éloigna.

L'après-midi défila. Alors que les neuf heures sonnaient, un homme entra dans le bureau de Mac.

-Encore vous ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Votre équipe ne semble pas très intègre Taylor.  
-Ils le sont parfaitement et vous savez ce qui se passe quand ce n'est pas le cas.  
-Oui je me rappelle très bien ce qui s'est passé avec Aiden. Mais la mauvaise graine semble venir de Miami.  
-Claire ?  
-Je vous avais dit de la retirer.  
-C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai d'ailleurs son arme et sa plaque.

Joignant le geste à la parole Mac ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et fronça les sourcils de surprise en en voyant le contenu.

-…  
-Un problème lieutenant ?  
-Aucun.  
-Elle a trafiqué une preuve. Nous l'arrêtons donc jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Caine prenne la décision adéquate.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'arrêter pour que ce qui doit être fait soit fait.

L'agent des affaires internes resta silencieux.

- Donnez-moi 48 heures pour prouver que ce n'est pas elle.  
-Vous en avez 24 Taylor.

Mac le regarda s'éloigner. Il convoqua son équipe : ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre.

Mac gagna la salle de réunion, un dossier à la main.

-Allumez la vidéo conférence.

Adam s'exécuta. Sur un écran apparurent Horatio et Gwenaëlle.

-Bonjour Mac.  
-Bonjour Horatio. On a un grave problème : dans 24 heures les affaires internes arrêteront Claire si…  
-Gwenaëlle, rectifia la concernée.

Mac sourit légèrement ayant compris la subtilité de la remarque : elle avait fait son choix et Mac ne ressentit aucune déception quant au choix de Claire.

-Si nous ne démêlons pas ce sac de nœud. Finit Mac en montrant le dossier.  
-Quelles accusations ? Demanda Horatio calmement.  
-Trafic de preuves.  
-Ils sont gonflés marmonna l'accusée.

Horatio restait calme ce qui en surprit plus d'un dans la salle.

-C'est là toute votre réaction Caine ? Demanda Danny.  
-J'ai l'habitude de devoir affronter les affaires internes. Quelles preuves ont-ils ?  
-Empreintes, témoins… C'est du solide…  
-Je me suis retirée de l'affaire comme vous me l'avez demandé. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est d'apporter à Stella des cheveux trouvés par Don dans la salle où avait lieu l'interrogatoire.  
-Je confirme qu'elle m'a bien apporté le sachet de cheveux.  
-Après je suis allée prendre une douche et me reposer.  
-Je l'ai en effet retrouvée endormie dans la salle de repos lorsque je suis arrivée.  
-Personne ne la connaît ici, remarqua Lindsay. On aurait pu usurper son identité…  
-Avec sa plaque ça n'aurait pas été trop difficile nota Mac. Excepté Horatio il n'y a qu'elle ici qui a une plaque au nom de la ville de Miami.  
-Mais c'est vous qui l'avez Mac !

Mac fit une grimace.

-Je ne l'ai plus. Je voulais justement te demander si tu l'avais récupérée.  
-Non je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans votre bureau.

Mac prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il ne mettait pas un instant en doute la parole de la jeune femme.

-Je vais m'occuper de mon bureau, Stella vous fouillez le labo où la preuve a été trafiquée de fond en comble. Lindsay vous vous occuperez des témoins mentionnés dans le dossier, photo à l'appui. Danny vous continuerez l'enquête. Adam tenez vous à la disposition de chaque membre de l'équipe. Nous avons 24 heures pour démonter ce dossier et prouver l'innocence de Gwenaëlle.

Horatio passa le bras dans le dos de Gwenaëlle et de la main lui caressa l'avant-bras en signe de réconfort.

-Horatio je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui veut mais protégez la.

Horatio hocha la tête.

-Au boulot je ne veux revoir personne dans ce bureau s'il n'a pas fini sa part de travail avec un résultat.

Tous sortirent et Mac coupa la communication. Il enfila une paire de gants et retourna dans son propre bureau. Il se mit à inspecter le meuble où étaient rangés le badge et l'arme. Comme il s'y attendait il trouva ses propres empreintes. Jusque là tout était normal. Il releva également une empreinte différente. Il la scanna aussitôt et lança une recherche.

-Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna-t-il en voyant le résultat s'afficher.

Mac refit la manipulation trois fois mais à chaque fois le même résultat s'affichait. Ce n'était pas possible. Ses empreintes n'avaient rien à faire sur son bureau. Cette histoire commençait à devenir extrêmement sérieuse et grave. Mac s'enfonça au fond de son siège de bureau et se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas les empreintes de Gwenaëlle mais est-ce que pour autant ça l'innocentait ? Non jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non ! Les deux femmes pouvaient être complices, Gwenaëlle avait pu menacer l'autre… Les hypothèses défilaient les unes à la suite des autres dans l'esprit de Mac. Ca n'était pas possible. Ses deux suspectes avaient sa confiance. Une dernière hypothèse se forma dans l'esprit de Mac mais il refusait de l'envisager sérieusement car il ne voyait vraiment pas qui cela pouvait être et surtout pourquoi quelqu'un de son équipe ferait ça et encore moins pour qui… Mais les preuves étaient là. Et s'il les interprétait mal depuis le début ? Une nouvelle hypothèse se forma dans son esprit qui lui plaisait mieux. Mais il n'avait rien pour prouver que c'était la solution au problème. Il devait laisser parler les indices et leur faire confiance… Danny entra dans le bureau sortant Mac de ses réflexions.

-Mac, on a du nouveau. Je viens de voir Sid pour l'autopsie de la jeune fille.

-Alors ?

-Elle a bel et bien été violée. Et d'après Sid elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. Elle a d'importantes ecchymoses aux poignets, épaules et à la taille.

-Quelque chose qui nous permet de relier la victime à un suspect ?

-Oui ! Je me suis occupé de ses vêtements et j'ai trouvé deux billets de théâtre. Comme les billets avaient été réservés on sait à qui était le deuxième. C'est son fiancé qui l'a accompagné. Elle a donc passé la soirée avec lui avant de se faire agresser. C'est suffisant pour la commission rogatoire ?

-J'appelle le juge immédiatement pour la faire faire. Après je vous laisse vous en occuper avec Don, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Je vois… Vous avez quelque chose de nouveau ?

Mac ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Il semblerait que d'autres personnes soient impliquées mais je ne saurais en dire plus pour le moment.

Mac avançait en terrain miné. Il préféra rester prudent même s'il avait toute confiance en Danny.

-Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vous dépêcher de régler cette affaire. Je vais avoir besoin de vous au plus vite ici.

Danny fit un signe de tête affirmatif et sortit du bureau. Mac appela aussitôt le juge. Il réussit à obtenir la commission et la fit envoyer directement à Danny. Mac se leva pour inspecter le reste de la pièce, notamment le sol. Lindsay choisit ce moment là pour entrer.

-Ah Lindsay que disent les laborantins ?

-Mauvaise nouvelle, ce sont des têtes de mule, on ne pourra rien en tirer. Je leur ai posé des questions auxquelles ils ont bien sûr répondu. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vu une jeune femme qui leur a présenté une plaque présentant le sigle de la police scientifique avec comme indication de ville Miami. Une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs mais ils disent ne pas avoir bien vu son visage. Elle serait passée prendre en coup de vent le carton. Même avec les photos ils ne veulent accuser personne. Ils ne sont pas sûrs d'eux… Ce ne sont pas des scientifiques pour rien.

Mac soupira. Il aurait aimé entendre d'autres choses de la part de Lindsay.

-Stella passe le labo au peigne fin. S'il y a quelque chose qui peut nous prouver la présence d'une tierce personne elle le trouvera.

-Lindsay allez l'aider s'il vous plaît. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Mac préférait qu'elles soient à deux sur ce travail. Il voulait éviter qu'une preuve ne se perde. Il soupira de nouveau ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait arriver à douter des ses coéquipiers ainsi. Mais les preuves ne mentaient jamais… « Si on les interprète correctement » Se reprit de nouveau Mac. Il s'accroupit au milieu du bureau et commença à rechercher d'éventuels indices.

Don et Danny arrivèrent chez le fiancé. Quand ils frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait, apparemment seul, personne ne répondit. Don défonça la porte comme ils avaient tous deux sortirent leur arme. Ils firent quelques pas à l'intérieur il ne semblait y avoir personne.

-Il n'est définitivement pas net, marmonna Don.

-Je te le confirme.

Ils avancèrent dans l'appartement. Danny entra dans la chambre.

-Don regarde moi ça on dirait qu'il est parti de manière plutôt précipitée.

-Et il n'y a pas longtemps… Commenta Don.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Danny rejoignit Don dans la petite cuisine. Il aperçut alors tout de suite ce qui clochait.

-Le plat fume encore, constata Don.

Danny se retourna pour pas que Don voit les traits de colère qui se formaient sur son visage.

-Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, ragea Danny.

Don fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir suivre le raisonnement de son collègue et ami.

-Don je crois que je vais avoir des problèmes.

-Non Danny. Ca ne peut pas être toi. On ne s'est pas quitté depuis le moment où tu es venu me voir pour me dire que Mac allait demander la commission rogatoire.

-Oui mais Hillborne trouvera n'importe quoi pour me le mettre sur le dos. J'aurais très bien pu prévenir Guilhem avant même d'annoncer à Mac l'avancée de l'enquête…

-Oui mais pour quelle raison ? Ecoute pour l'instant on va faire comme si on n'avait pas envisagé cette hypothèse. Je préviens Mac qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé et je lance un avis de recherche. Toi, tu t'occupes d'établir depuis combien de temps il est parti. On saura si c'est avant ou après que le juge a signé la commission.

Danny regarda Don.

-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse. Ca pourrait paraître suspect dans le rapport.

-Non je ne pense pas. On a seulement constaté son départ précipité et on essaie de savoir à quand il remonte. On verra si Mac réagit comme toi. Il saura ce qui est le mieux.

Danny hocha la tête.

-Très bien je vais faire au plus vite alors.

Danny enfila ses gants et ouvrit sa mallette. Dans le même temps Don sortit de l'appartement son téléphone portable à la main.

Stella était adossée contre le mur du labo. Elle était fatiguée et attendait avec une certaine impatience que l'ordinateur ait fini de traiter les données qu'elle y avait rentrée. Elle regardait le plafond se demandant quelles surprises leur réservait encore cette journée. Enfin maintenant elle pouvait parler de nuit. Un bip sonore la tira de ses pensées et le bruit de l'imprimante qui s'était mise en marche la ramena à la réalité. Elle attrapa la feuille encore chaude et la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Une grimace se peignit sur son visage. Elle enleva sa blouse et sortit du labo. Elle devait gagner le bureau de Mac et l'informer de ses trouvailles. C'est surprise qu'elle le trouva à quatre pattes. Il lui tournait le dos la tête sous son bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'attendre quelques instants avant de signaler sa présence. Elle toussota et comme Mac relevait la tête surpris il se cogna au meuble qui était au-dessus de sa tête. Stella le regarda reculer assez amusée par l'étourderie dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Mac. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et regarda Stella.

-Ah Stella, dites-moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas Mac.

Elle lui tendit la feuille. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne sembla pas aussi surpris que ce que Stella pensait qu'il le serait. C'était plutôt de la contrariété que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mac ?

Les yeux de Mac passèrent de la feuille à Stella.

-En effet ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, ça ne fait que confirmer mes craintes.

Son regard se perdit au loin tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Stella pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Elle passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste d'amitié qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-Mac je comprends vos inquiétudes mais quoiqu'il se trame là derrière on va résoudre le problème.

Mac hocha lentement la tête. Sentir la main de Stella sur sa joue lui faisait du bien. Elle était toujours là pour lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans ce soutien.

-Merci Stella. Puisque vous êtes là il fallait que je vous parle…

Stella déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est qu'il continue. Mais les minutes défilaient…

-Mac on aura cette discussion dans 24 heures quand tout sera réglé.

Comme pour appuyer ce que Stella venait de dire le téléphone de Mac sonna. Il l'attrapa dans sa poche tandis que Stella retirait sa main. Elle lui tourna le dos comme il répondait et elle retourna au labo pour essayer de trouver d'autres indices qui leur seraient plus favorables…Afin de boucler cette affaire au plus vite… Mais comme elle avait pu le constater ça se compliquait.

-Taylor.

-Mac c'est Flack. On vient de passer à l'appartement du fiancé. Il a déserté. Danny est en train d'examiner les lieux pour savoir à quand remonte son départ qui semble plutôt précipité. Il semble que ce soit très récent.

Don avait appuyé sur le très pour que le message passe si c'était suspect. Comme Mac ne répondait rien il continua.

-Je me rends chez les parents pour savoir s'ils auraient une idée de l'endroit où il a pu partir. Cependant quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas allé se réfugier chez papa et maman c'est pourquoi je vais lancer un avis de recherche immédiatement.

-Très bien. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de faire aussi vite que vous pouvez. Je veux que vous retrouviez ce fiancé.

-Ce sera fait Mac.

Mac raccrocha. Il était pensif. Il chassa de ses pensées une femme pour y mettre une autre. Il fallait qu'il la voie immédiatement et l'interroge.

Mac parcourut tous les différents labos à sa recherche. Il ne la trouva nulle part ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il n'était pas spécialement joyeux vu tout ce qui se passait dans son labo mais là il commençait à s'énerver. Il passa au plan B et alla rejoindre Adam au labo.

-Adam j'ai besoin d'un service.

Adam releva la tête de ce qu'il était en train de faire et regarda Mac.

-Que puis-je faire pour votre service.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire à Kendal. Où est-elle ?

-Pourquoi c'est à moi que vous demander ça ? Demanda Adam en prenant un air innocent.

-Adam je ne suis pas aveugle ! Dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Oui oui…

Adam se leva et sortit son portable qui était resté dans son manteau.

-Vous ne risquez pas de la trouver. Elle n'a pas mis les pieds au labo aujourd'hui. C'est son jour de congé. Mais je pense que je peux l'appeler et lui dire de passer dans votre bureau.

Mac regarda Adam et celui-ci put voir une lueur briller dans les yeux bleus gris de Mac.

-Adam, vous ne le savez pas mais vous êtes un génie !

Adam haussa les sourcils en regardant Mac et dans un haussement d'épaules répondit :

-Si vous le dites…

-Pour ce qui est d'appeler Kendal vous, laissez la profiter de la fin de sa journée de repos. Par contre vous remettez-vous au boulot, on a toujours autant de travail.

Mac sortit du labo et laissa un Adam encore perplexe à cause du qualificatif employé par Mac. Il avait bien dit « génie », il n'avait pas rêvé… Il se remit donc au travail.

Mac rentra dans son bureau le portable à l'oreille attendant que son interlocutrice décroche.

-Kendal j'écoute.

-Bonjour Kendal c'est Mac. Je suis désolé de vous déranger lors d'un jour de congé alors qu'il est déjà 10h30. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faisiez cet après-midi ?

Un bref silence suivit la question de Mac.

-Oui bien sûr. J'ai fait du shopping avec des amies. Ca nous a pris toute l'après-midi. Après on est allé manger au restaurant et je viens juste de rentrer à l'appartement.

-Très bien je veux tous les tickets de caisse et le nom de votre amie. Don va venir chercher les tickets. Je vous expliquerai demain quand vous prendrez votre service. C'est urgent.

Mac nota le nom et l'adresse de la jeune femme qui avait passé la journée avec Kendal.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie Mac.

Kendal raccrocha ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait mais si Mac lui demandait ça c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Elle prépara ce qui lui avait demandé et mit le tout dans une pochette qu'elle donna à Don lorsque celui-ci sonna.

Mac envoya un message groupé à toute son équipe et la rassembla de nouveau en salle de réunion une heure plus tard. La vidéo conférence était allumée pour Gwenaëlle qui restait avec Horatio à l'extérieur des lieux.

-J'ai du nouveau, annonça-t-il. Je crois avoir compris ce qui se passe dans ce labo.

Lindsay regarda Mac un sourcil levé. Tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé appuyait l'accusation contre Gwenaëlle et mettait même en cause une deuxième personne.

-Quelqu'un ici se joue de nous dès le début mais il a commis une erreur.

Don commença à comprendre pourquoi il avait dû aller chez Kendal.

-Quelqu'un veut nous faire croire qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous continua Mac.

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et s'étaient toujours fait confiance. Une personne pensait donc qu'elle pourrait ébranler cette confiance ? Stella regarda Mac.

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Il a voulu faire porter l'accusation sur Kendal et c'est là que réside son erreur.

Adam blanchit légèrement. Même si apparemment Mac avait la preuve de son innocence il s'inquiétait. Ce fut Lindsay qui remarqua à la première quelle était cette erreur.

-Kendal n'est pas venu au labo aujourd'hui. Ca ne peut pas être elle qui a trafiqué la preuve comme on a pu le penser à cause du cheveu trouvé dans le carton de pièces à conviction.

-Ou à cause de l'empreinte reproduite sur mon bureau. En effet Kendal n'est pas venu au labo c'était son jour de congé. Don m'a apporté les preuves que Kendal n'a pas mis les pieds ici et on va également avoir le témoignage de l'une de ses amies.

Un silence suivit l'explication de Mac. Ce fut Horatio qui brisa le silence.

-Et pour Gwenaëlle ?

-Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien qui l'innocente. La chose la plus simple est d'attraper celui qui est derrière tout ça. Il a commis une erreur pour Kendal, il aura surement laissé quelque chose qui nous permettra de remonter jusqu'à lui.

La main d'Horatio se resserra sur l'épaule de Gwenaëlle.

-Il reste combien de temps Mac ?

-20 heures.

Un nouveau silence pesa sur la pièce.

-J'ai de nouvelles directives à donner pour certains d'entre vous.

Tout le monde regarda Mac dans un même mouvement de tête.

-Lindsay vous continuez de fouiller le labo à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse nous indiquer qui est derrière tout ça. Danny vous êtes toujours sur l'enquête à propos du fiancé. Cependant en plus de fouiller l'appartement à la recherche d'un indice sur le lieu où il a pu filer, vous allez vous occuper de faire passer à Adam tout ce qui est informatique, téléphone que vous trouverez là-bas et qui pourrait nous indiquer qui a pu le prévenir puisque d'après votre travail préalable il a fui juste avant votre arrivée.

-Oui… Ca s'est joué à un quart d'heure marmonna Danny.

-Adam je veux savoir qui a informé notre fugueur qu'il allait avoir notre visite avec commission rogatoire.

Mac marqua une pause. Il regarda les membres de son équipe restants.

-Don je veux que l'avocat soit interrogé. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a été informé et qu'il a prévenu son client pensant qu'on ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à lui.

-Et les parents ? Je devais les interroger…

-Quelqu'un de l'équipe de nuit le fera pour vous. Notre priorité est de trouver qui est derrière cette histoire de taupe. L'affaire du fiancé vient après même si apparemment c'est lié.

Stella et Sheldon se regardèrent. Mac ne les avait pas encore nommés.

-Sheldon je veux que vous épluchiez tous les services pour savoir si par hasard quelqu'un s'est absenté de son poste. Il a bien dû falloir une heure au moins au coupable pour s'occuper de mon bureau puis de l'échange des cheveux. Une telle absence se sera fait sans doute remarquer.

Il ne restait plus que Stella. Mac la regarda quelques instants avant de parler. Ses traits semblaient tirés par la fatigue mais Mac se fit la remarque que malgré cela elle était vraiment belle. Il se secoua intérieurement se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de réflexion.

-Stella je m'occupe de l'autorisation et je veux qu'une fois que je l'aurai vous fouillez chaque casier de ces bureaux à la recherche du badge et de l'arme de Gwenaëlle. Je vais déclarer un vol pour que obtenir l'autorisation. Je me charge de la vidéo surveillance des différentes pièces où notre individu s'est introduit. On passe à l'action maintenant !

Tous les membres sortirent excepté Stella. Mac coupa la vidéo conférence après avoir assuré à Horatio qu'ils faisaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Que je fouille Mac ?

-Oui si c'est un employé d'un autre service il n'aura pas forcément gardé ces deux objets sur lui… Surtout l'arme. Il se pense intouchable car il nous croit sur une fausse piste. Il aura peut-être commis cette erreur là.

Stella hocha la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait pour consigne de chercher une aiguille au milieu de nombreuses meules de foin.

-Ce sera fait Mac et minutieusement.

-Je vous appelle dès que j'ai le papier.

Sur ces mots il décrocha le téléphone pour appeler le juge et obtenir une autorisation de fouille au sein des locaux. Stella l'observa quelques minutes, Mac ne s'en aperçut pas : il s'était tourné pour téléphoner. Stella sourit avant de sortir mais au fond, elle avait mal. Il était engagé auprès de Gwenaëlle et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le comportement d'Horatio était plus qu'amical. Elle passa la porte et dans le couloir jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celui qu'elle aimait à travers la baie vitrée avant de gagner la salle de repos pour prendre un café.

Mac s'était installé dans la salle audiovisuelle. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il avait commencé d'examiner chaque cassette à la recherche du moindre indice. Il avait repéré la personne qu'il cherchait. C'était un homme. Mais celui-ci avait fait très attention, il se débrouillait toujours pour que la caméra ne voit que son dos. Il avait une veste noire et portait une casquette de la même couleur. Mac jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : une heure du matin. Il fallait qu'il aille se chercher un café s'il ne voulait pas s'endormir sur le visionnage des films. Il gagna son bureau pour récupérer son portefeuille. En refermant le bureau à clef un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention lui revint à l'esprit. Après être passé brièvement en salle de repos Mac regagna la salle audiovisuelle. Il arrêta la vidéo en cours et lança celle du couloir de son bureau. Il fit une avance rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il repère son suspect. Une fois encore il tournait le dos à la caméra. Mac put cependant nettement voir ce qu'il suspectait. Il sortit son téléphone.

-Adam il me faut toute la liste des personnes qui ont la clef de mon bureau. C'est urgent, interrompez ce que vous faites.

-Ca tombe bien j'attends toujours le retour de Danny. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

-Je suis en salle audio.

-Très bien.

Mac raccrocha et regarda l'écran en réfléchissant. Soit un passe avait disparu soit le voleur travaillait ici. Dans son équipe personne n'avait la clef de son bureau exceptée Stella pour les rares fois où elle devait le remplacer. Un quart d'heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit non pas sur Adam mais sur Sheldon.

-Alors ?

-Ca n'a pas donné grand-chose… Mais je ne pense pas que ça écarte la théorie d'un employé des différents bureaux. Il a très bien pu être couvert ou même avoir trouvé un prétexte pour s'absenter.

-Ca vous gêne d'attendre Adam ? J'ai un moyen pour que vous puissiez préciser votre travail.

-Ne me faites pas attendre Adam Mac, dites moi tout de suite quel est votre moyen.

Mac sourit à Sheldon.

-Vous avez toujours joué à ça à la morgue, je fais pareil. Mais comme souvent vous répondiez à ma demande de ne pas me laisser attendre dans un suspens insoutenable je vais vous dire de quoi il s'agit.

-Je vous écoute.

-La porte de mon bureau n'a pas été fracturée.

-Oui sinon vous vous en seriez rendu compte immédiatement.

-j'ai dû m'absenter en milieu d'après midi environ deux heures. Comme à mon habitude j'avais fermé mon bureau.

-Le voleur a donc la clef ?

-Oui. Adam s'occupe de me préparer une liste des employés concernés. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver… Ca devrait vous aider.

Sheldon hocha la tête. Une dizaine de minute suivit et Adam déboula dans le bureau les papiers à la main.

-Voilà Mac ! Ca ne fait pas grand monde. Vos supérieurs dont Sinclair ont un passe qui leur permet d'aller où ils veulent. Dans l'équipe personne n'a la clef excepté Stella et dans les autres équipes personne ne peut avoir accès à cette pièce. Après il reste les responsables du ménage et les personnes chargées de la sécurité.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on a un problème avec la sécurité…Donnez ça à Sheldon s'il vous plaît Adam.

Adam s'exécuta.

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je retourne au labo.

Comme Mac hochait la tête Adam fila.

-Je m'occupe d'interroger les personnes qui sont sur cette liste susceptible d'être votre voleur.

-Merci Sheldon.

Hawkes sortit du bureau, déterminé à trouver qui était responsable de ce bazar et de pouvoir enfin savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela.

Don venait d'interroger l'avocat. Il gagna donc le bureau de Mac mais ne l'y trouva pas, la porte était fermée. Il prit donc la direction de la salle audiovisuelle se rappelant que Mac avait parlé de visionner des vidéos. Mac se tourna vers Don plein de l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus.

-Je n'ai rien pu tirer de l'avocat…

Mac afficha une mine déçue.

-Mais de ça je pense qu'Adam pourra tirer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Mac.

Don tenait à travers un mouchoir un téléphone portable.

-Le téléphone de l'avocat. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à obtenir la commission rogatoire que vous avez demandé pour l'avocat. S'il n'a rien voulu me dire j'ai pu ramener ça. Le téléphone parlera pour lui. S'il a appelé son client peu avant son départ il sera obligé de s'expliquer.

-Bien joué Don. Portez cela rapidement à Adam. Merci.

-Mais je ne fais rien que mon boulot Mac.

-Et vous le faites très bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Don sortit le sourire aux lèvres. Un compliment sur son travail mettait de bonne humeur, surtout que venant de la part de Mac ça voulait vraiment dire qu'il le pensait. Mac sortit son téléphone.

-Bonasera s'entendit-il répondre.

-Stella c'est Mac.

-Vous avez du nouveau ?

-Oui, de quoi vous faire gagner du temps. Fouillez directement les casiers des employés de ménage et des personnes travaillant à la sécurité.

-Très bien Mac, j'y vais.

-A tout à l'heure.

Mac raccrocha.

Danny conduisait sa voiture le gyrophare allumé. Il venait d'avoir un appel d'Adam qui lui indiquait que Guilhem, le fiancé avait réservé des billets d'avion pour le lendemain matin à l'aéroport. L'avion décollait très tôt : 4h00 et il était déjà 3h30. Adam avait pu retracer tous les achats faits par internet et avait trouvé ce billet allé simple pour Seattle. Il devait penser qu'on ne le retrouverait pas dans un autre Etat et il avait largement les moyens de se refaire une vie là-bas. Danny se gara à l'aéroport. Il avait prévenu Don qui étant occupé lui avait envoyé une de ses collègues. Il n'avait pas dit qui à Danny. Il sortit de la voiture et courut jusqu'à l'aéroport. A l'entrée une femme semblait l'attendre.

-Lieutenant Messer ?

Danny se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea surpris.

-Jessica ?

-Don ne t'avait pas dit qu'il m'avait envoyée de prêter main-forte ?

-Non… Enfin si, il ne m'avait pas dit que ça serait toi.

-Bon ben alors surprise !

Elle sourit et se tourna vers l'intérieur.

-Allons-y.

Ils traversèrent l'aéroport. Les passagers devaient être en train d'embarquer à bord de l'appareil si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Une jeune femme essaya de leur couper l'accès mais à la vue du badge elle se résigna à les laisser passer. Danny et Jessica coururent et arrivèrent à l'appareil.

-Je vais le chercher. Tu lui bloques la sortie. D'accord ?

-Oui chef ! Répondit Jessica un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle posa sa main sur la crosse au cas où. Danny expliqua brièvement à une hôtesse de l'air la raison de son intrusion dans l'avion et la jeune femme lui indiqua le placement de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Danny s'approcha du siège. Il fit en sorte qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite son insigne.

-Vous partez pour Seattle ?

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Danny haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais une autre destination à vous proposer.

-Monsieur vous m'importunez laissez-moi tranquille.

-Pourtant elle présente les mêmes avantages que Seattle… Je peux vous assurer que vous pourrez également y prendre le frais.

-Monsieur je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Oh ! Moi je vois très bien. Quand on essaie d'échapper à ses problèmes on évite d'acheter ses billets sur Internet avec sa carte bleue…

Le visage de l'interlocuteur de Danny changea soudainement d'expression et il devint pâle.

-Allez levez-vous les mains en évidence.

Il s'exécuta. Danny le fouilla. Pas d'arme. Il lui passa les menottes. Accompagné de Jessica ils descendirent de l'appareil.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi il l'a tué… Le viol on a un mobile mais pas le meurtre…

-Tu veux que je l'interroge avec toi.

-Habituellement je fais ça avec Don… D'ailleurs on se marre bien en général. Enfin ça dépend des suspects. Mais comme il n'est pas disponible je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-On se retrouve là-bas ?

-A tout de suite !

Danny entraîna le suspect jusqu'à la voiture de policiers qui se chargeraient de le conduire jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il prit sa propre voiture et gagna le labo.

Stella déboula dans le bureau de Mac qu'il habitait de nouveau depuis qu'il avait fini d'examiner la vidéo surveillance. Il la regarda les yeux pleins de l'espoir de pouvoir enfin boucler l'affaire et permettre à Gwenaëlle de rentrer à Miami avec Horatio.

-Mac j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-La mauvaise ? Demanda Mac.

-Je commence par la bonne, la mauvaise va avec. J'ai retrouvé l'insigne de Gwenaëlle. La mauvaise…

-Vous n'avez pas récupéré son arme.

Stella fit un signe négatif de la tête. Mac soupira.

-Où était le badge ?

-Par terre sous l'un des casiers des agents de sécurité. Ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans un casier il n'accuse pas directement qui que ce soit.

-En effet mais ça réduit encore notre liste de suspect Stella… Merci.

-Je vous en prie Mac, c'est mon travail.

Un silence commençait à s'installer mais Stella le brisa presque aussitôt. Elle était mal à l'aise quand il commençait à y avoir des blancs surtout qu'il avait voulu lui parler tout à l'heure… Quoiqu'il ait à lui dire ça n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient une limite dans le temps et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'éparpiller.

-Je m'apprêtais à aller l'examiner pour savoir si je ne pourrais pas trouver une empreinte.

Mac hocha la tête, pensif.

-Espérons que ce soit productif… Si c'est un gars de chez nous il aura certainement pensé à mettre des gants.

Stella resta silencieuse : elle venait de penser à quelque chose… Ca ne collait pas. Elle s'approcha et se planta devant le bureau de Mac. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête ou plutôt de la taille à la tête puisqu'il ne pouvait voir que la deuxième moitié de son corps.

-Mac ça ne marche pas… Comment un homme peut s'être fait prendre pour Gwenaëlle ? Il a forcément une complice… Si ce n'est pas Kendall c'est qui ?

Mac la regarda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de sa coéquipière. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Mac se leva. Il s'avait ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Merveilleuse tu es merveilleuse sans toi on serait passé à côté de quelque chose de très important. Je retourne en salle audiovisuelle.

La situation habituelle s'inversa et c'est Mac qui se retrouva à déposer une bise sur la joue de Stella la laissant sur place assez étonnée. Elle se tourna et le regarda sortir. Si une tierce personne avait été présente son attention aurait immédiatement été capté par les yeux de Stella, certes magnifiques mais remplis d'une tendresse infinie lorsqu'elle le regardait. Elle avait les joues rouges. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres comme elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Puis elle secoua la tête de manière négative essayant de se persuader qu'elle se faisait des illusions : il lui avait fait ce compliment sur son travail. C'était professionnel et pour lui elle ne pouvait être plus qu'une amie… Elle soupira, regarda le badge sortit du bureau et avant de s'en éloigner envoya un sms pour avertir Mac que dans son empressement pour retourner visionner des vidéos pendant des heures il n'avait pas fermé le bureau…

Sheldon passa au bureau de Mac mais le trouva vide. Il alla en salle audiovisuelle étonné qu'il y soit encore. Il était maintenant 4h30 du matin. Il aurait dû avoir fini depuis le temps. Il vint se placer devant Mac qui faisait une recherche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-Ah Sheldon c'est vous ! Je recherche le visage de cette jeune femme, annonça-t-il en montrant l'écran. Je veux savoir si elle travaille chez nous.

La fin de la recherche fut annoncée par l'ordi.

-Et on dirait que non. Constata Sheldon.

-Elle n'avait rien à faire au labo. Pourtant sur la vidéo c'est bien elle. Et vous Sheldon qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-J'ai un nom.

Mac éteignit la télé sur lesquelles il avait visionné les vidéos et se leva.

-Il n'est plus dans les locaux : il a fini son service.

-Vous avez l'adresse ?

-Bien sûr ! Tenez !

Mac attrapa sa veste ainsi que le papier que lui tendait Sheldon.

-Je prends Flack avec moi. Prévenez Stella. Dès qu'elle a fini avec le badge elle me rejoint sur place pour fouiller l'appartement.

-Très bien.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez essayer d'identifier cette jeune femme ?

-Oui Mac.

Mac sortit de la pièce tandis que Sheldon lançait une impression.

Don et Mac se tenaient devant la porte armes dégainées. En plus de son arme de service il devait avoir celle de Gwenaëlle. Ils devaient être vigilants. Don frappa à la porte : aucune réponse.

-Ouvrez !

S'il était là en tout cas il n'obtempéra pas. Don donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Don, la fenêtre est ouverte ! Il est surement monté sur le toit !

-Compris !

Don passa par la fenêtre et monta l'escalier de service extérieur. Mac passa de pièce en pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas plus personne. Alors qu'il était dans la chambre il entendit le parquet craquer.

-Lieutenant, posez votre arme.

Mac se mordit la lèvre inférieure l'air visiblement contrarié.

-Vous feriez mieux d'obéir.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Sinon je tire et vous mourez.

-Vous avez peur de ce qui vous arrivera si l'on vous attrape. Votre supérieur vous sacrifiera n'est-ce pas ?

-Taisez-vous !

-Vous ne voulez pas croupir en prison. Je peux vous permettre de l'éviter tout en vous empêchant de commettre un meurtre.

-Vous pensez que je n'ai jamais tué personne ?

-Vu la façon dont vous tenez votre arme et votre fébrilité je dirais que oui, c'est la première fois que vous vous retrouvez dans cette situation.

En effet il tremblait. Mac enchaîna.

-Et même si vous travaillez à la sécurité vous n'y avez pas été confronté. Je peux vous aider à vous sortir de là. Pour vous tout est encore possible. Il suffit que vous acceptiez de m'aider.

-Je…

Il semblait réfléchir. Mac avait réussi à le faire craquer. Il le savait. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et Stella surgit dans la pièce arme brandie. Don lui avait dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé et qu'il était peut être encore dans l'appartement. L'agent sursauta et malgré lui appuya sur la détente. Mac entendit Stella crier avant de tomber sur le sol. Stella ne réagit pas quand l'agresseur jeta l'arme par terre et courut vers la fenêtre. Elle était paralysée. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Après quelques secondes elle se reprit, hurla le nom de Don pour l'avertir et se précipita sur le corps de Mac. Mac avait la vue qui se brouillait. Il vit Stella se pencher sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il tiré ? Serait-ce lié à la présence de Stella ? Il aurait eu peur ? Une douleur l'assaillit à l'épaule. Il laissa retomber sa tête qu'il avait redressé pour essayé de voir ce qui se passait. Il perdait son sang de manière importante et au fur et à mesure qu'il coulait Mac se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Mac restez avec moi. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Faites le pour elle.

Stella vit le col de la chemise qui s'était teinté de sang. Elle s'agenouilla et déboutonna le haut de la chemise à la recherche de la plaie. Mac avait une longue estafilade assez large. Elle se trouvait à la base du cou. Stella appliqua immédiatement ses doigts sur la carotide. Elle ne semblait pas sectionnée ce qui fut un soulagement pour Stella. Il allait s'en sortir. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De sa main libre elle attrapa la main de Mac.

-Si vous m'entendez serrez ma main… Oh Mac…

Elle sentit une légère pression et soupira soulagée. Il ouvrit les yeux et put lire de la détresse sur le visage de Stella.

-Stella vous croyez sérieusement que…

-Chut Mac… Economisez vos forces. Les secours vont arrivés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard l'ambulance arriva.

-Je vais à l'hôpital avec lui, annonça Stella à l'ambulancier.

-Non, protesta une voix masculine.

Stella regarda Mac surprise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

-Stella il y a quelqu'un qui plus besoin de vous que moi.

Stella se sentit mal. Il faisait référence à Claire… Et il n'avait pas tord. Le temps filait entre leur doigt si rapidement.

-Je vais m'en occuper Mac. Ne vous faites pas de souci pour elle. Je passerai ce soir quand elle aura été mise hors de cause.

Stella le laissa aux bons soins des médecins. Elle sortit du bâtiment et tomba sur Don.

-Stella ça ne va pas ?

Elle lui signifia de la tête que non.

-Vous êtes en état de choc. C'est normal mais nous aurons celui qui a fait ça.

-Il faut que l'on sache ce qui s'est passé… Oh Don je crois que c'est de ma faute.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Il a tiré à mon arrivée… Si je n'étais pas arrivée il ne se serait pas fait tiré dessus.

-Stella vous n'en savez rien. En tout cas on va l'interroger et savoir ce qui se trame.

Stella sentit deux larmes couler sur ses joues. Don posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mac il va tenir le coup.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute tout ça.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ce type est un malade. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait à Mac.

Stella hocha la tête lentement, essayant de se persuader de ce que disait Don malgré son intuition qui lui disait que c'était elle qui avait raison… Et les femmes avaient toujours eu une très bonne intuition.

-Retournons aux bureaux.

Stella suivit Don. Celui-ci prit le 4X4 de Mac et Stella regagna sa voiture.

8 heures du matin. Stella faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Mac. Elle n'attendait que deux choses : que Don arrive et lui apprenne que le fiancé avait craqué et d'avoir des nouvelles de Mac. Stella regardait par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait rien pu tirer du badge. Seules les empreintes de Gwenaëlle figuraient sur l'objet ce qui était tout à fait normal. Il avait pris ses précautions. Elle ne se retourna pas quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Mac je…

Stella reconnut la voix d'Adam et lui fit face.

-Bonjour Adam !

-Je… Je suis désolé… Je pensais trouver Mac. J'avoue que je n'ai pas regardé qui était là… J'étais plongé dans ce dossier.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais là où est Mac il ne risque pas d'entendre ce que vous avez trouvé.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mac est au bloc. Il a reçu une balle lors d'une intervention.

La voix de Stella s'était faite dure. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit perçoive son inquiétude.

- … Je n'étais pas au courant… On ne me dit jamais rien…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. C'est juste que tout le monde est fatigué et très occupé. Une autre fois je serais passé vous prévenir mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je compte bien achever cette affaire dans les plus brefs délais.

« Et aller voir Mac » Pensa-t-elle. Au moins Mac pourrait lui dire ce qu'il avait essayé par deux fois de lui dire. Elle se promit de passer chez le fleuriste. Elle savait ce que c'était que les séjours forcés à l'hôpital et si elle pouvait au moins égayer sa chambre…

-Stella ?

- Excuse-moi Adam ! J'étais… Ailleurs.

-J'en ai fini avec le téléphone portable. J'ai trouvé un numéro qui m'a permis de remonter jusqu'à un nom. Et je venais chercher Mac pour la localisation.

-Je viens avec vous.

Stella suivit Adam jusqu'au labo. Il s'assit sur son siège de bureau et le fit rouler jusqu'à la table de l'ordinateur. Stella resta derrière lui, debout les bras croisés. Au bout de dix minutes il se retourna vers Stella.

-Voilà : votre bonhomme est là ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à le cueillir !

-Merci Adam ! On se voit tout à l'heure.

Don était occupé avec l'interrogatoire donc Stella se rendit sur place avec Jessica. Le portable les avait envoyées au cabinet d'un podologue. Leur suspect devait avoir rendez-vous. Elles entrèrent à l'accueil et la secrétaire leur demanda d'attendre. Stella montra son badge mais la secrétaire insista :

-Le docteur est en consultation !

-De toute façon il va perdre un client et c'est le podologue de la prison qui le soignera.

La voix de Jessica était restée calme. Elle ne savait pas ce que valait la sonorisation et elle ne voulait pas alerter la personne qu'elles venaient arrêter. Elle avait cloué le bec à la secrétaire. Stella entra donc sa main sur la crosse de son arme suivie de Jessica. Le patient leur tournait le dos mais elles purent voir la grande surprise du médecin. Stella se plaça rapidement derrière le suspect et attrapa une paire de menottes.

-Votre patient est en état d'arrestation. Les mains derrière le dos s'il vous plaît.

Lentement il obtempéra. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

-Alors ça vous plaît d'empêcher que l'on arrête des meurtriers ? Demanda Jessica après s'être mise face à lui.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Très drôle. C'est une coïncidence alors que vous ayez appelé l'avocat de notre coupable, que juste après il ait appelé son client et que quelques minutes après le dit client s'enfuit.

-Que… Comment …?

-C'est fou tout ce que peut nous apprendre un téléphone portable, annonça Stella avec ironie.

Jessica regarda l'homme menotté.

-Monsieur Gaard, comment avez-vous su pour la commission rogatoire ?

-Je… Je ne dirai rien !

-Parfait ! Embarquez le peut-être qu'en salle d'interrogatoire il sera plus bavard.

-Très bien je vais vous le dire. Je travail au bureau du juge et j'ai eu la commission rogatoire entre les mains. C'est moi qui l'ai porté au juge.

Stella fronça les sourcils le dévisageant.

-Pourquoi faire cela ? Vous n'avez aucun lien avec l'accusé d'après ce que l'on a pu trouver sur vous.

-Je… J'ai été payé…

-Par qui ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire... Je ne sais pas qui c'était ça a tout été fait par téléphones interposés. Et il m'a demandé de me débarrasser du portable qu'il m'avait donné.

-Et vous l'avez fait ?

-Par encore… Je pensais le faire ce soir en sortant du boulot. C'est bon je peux y aller ?

-On l'embarque.

-Mais pourquoi ?? J'ai coopéré !!!

-Un séjour vous attend en prison.

-Vous n'avez rien contre moi !

-Oh j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le contraire. On a le téléphone et ce que vous venez de dire.

Jessica sortit de sa poche un dictaphone qu'elle mit sous le nez de son interlocuteur avant de le remettre en sécurité dans sa poche.

-On n'interroge jamais un suspect sans enregistrer l'interrogatoire.

Stella lui sourit d'un air faussement désolé.

-Et il me faudrait le fameux téléphone. Peut-être qu'une coopération accrue pourrait vous faire gagner quelques mois de liberté.

-Je l'ai sur moi. Il est dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Il ne devait me servir que pour recevoir ses appels.

Stella se tourna vers le médecin.

-Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. On vous laisse reprendre votre travail.

-Ce n'est pas grave, faites votre travail.

Stella et Jessica sortirent de la pièce en entraînant Gaard avec elles.

-Au moins il aura rattrapé le retard qu'il avait accumulé. C'est les patients suivants qui vont être contents.

Stella opina de la tête et sourit face à la remarque de Jessica. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au bureau. Stella monta directement voir Adam pour lui confier le téléphone.

Grâce au charisme de Don et à son expérience dans le domaine il réussir à faire tout raconter à l'agent de sécurité. Son témoignage prouverait enfin l'innocence de Gwenaëlle. Il écrivait son rapport avant de le porter à Stella. Il était satisfait car il avait réussi à obtenir ce que Mac avait apparemment cherché à avoir avant que Stella n'entre. Don fit la grimace en relisant le récit qu'il avait fait de ce qui s'était passé lors de l'arrestation. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire elle culpabilisait déjà assez… Mac devrait quand même confirmer la version des faits donnée par le suspect. Une fois imprimée il se leva et monta à l'étage pour annoncer la nouvelle à Stella. Il dut l'attendre quelques minutes avant de la voir arriver avec Jessica. Un sourire illumina le visage de Stella : elle savait que sans aveux il serait encore dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes deux à la hauteur de Don.

-Bonjour Don !

-Salut Jess ! Ca va ?

-Toujours entière comme tu peux le constater. Bon je vais peut-être vous laisser travailler en paix vous deux. Stella je te vois quand j'ai fini mon rapport.

-Très bien Jessica. Tu me bipes je serai surement à l'hôpital quand tu voudras passer.

Stella ne savait pas quand elle pourrait voir Mac et elle était prête à attendre toute l'après midi.

-Je note !

Jessica s'éloigna et c'est amusée que Stella vit Don la regarder partir. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ca faisait déjà un moment que les choses étaient dans cet état mais Don ne semblait pas décidé à faire quelque chose. Stella se dit qu'à l'occasion elle essaierait de lui filer un coup de pouce. Don suivit Stella dans le bureau.

-Tu peux appeler Horatio en vidéo conférence. J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles.

Stella haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

-Il a accepté de témoigner et de collaborer. Son témoignage innocente totalement Gwenaëlle et renforce les preuves qui écartaient Kendal.

Stella lança un appel sur le PC de Gwenaëlle. Elle répondit presque aussitôt. Sur l'écran elle put voir Horatio la rejoindre immédiatement.

-J'ai une très belle nouvelle. Le lieutenant Flack a trouvé un témoignage vous innocentant.

Tous deux sourires et se regardèrent.

-J'en ai une autre moins bonne pour vous Gwenaëlle. Lors de l'arrestation du suspect Mac s'est fait tirer dessus et il est à l'hôpital. Comme je suppose que vous voudrez surement aller le voir dès la conversation terminée je vous donne l'adresse exacte.

Gwenaëlle nota ce que lui dictait Stella.

-Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune nouvelle mais le médecin était optimiste.

-Merci pour ce que vous avez fait Stella. Je suis désolée je vous laisse avec Horatio il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose.

Gwenaëlle disparut du champ de vision de Stella. Celle-ci supposa qu'elle se rendait à l'hôpital.

-Vous allez pouvoir retourner à Miami Horatio. En tout cas ça aura été un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi de même. Je suis désolé pour Gwenaëlle, elle a une montagne de paperasses à faire et elle ne peut pas attendre sinon elle serait restée.

« Pourquoi disait-il cela ? » Pensa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière j'ai du boulot qui m'attend… Comme je remplace Mac j'ai tous les dossiers qu'il a à faire dont il faut que je m'occupe.

-Stella, vous devriez aller voir Mac. Les dossiers peuvent attendre.

Horatio était perspicace et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un petit malentendu. Mais ce serait à Mac de l'éclaircir pas à lui !

-Je… Je pense qu'il attend plutôt une autre visite que la mienne.

Horatio comprit qu'il avait raison.

-N'attendez pas qu'elle y soit allée, je pense que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Stella ne sut trop quoi répondre, elle avait du mal à voir où Horatio voulait en venir. Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais y aller. Merci pour toute votre aide.

-Je vous en prie.

Ils coupèrent chacun de leur côté la communication. Don était toujours là mais il s'était contenté d'observer.

-Si vous voulez que je porte le dossier au bureau de Hillburne je peux le faire.

-Merci Don.

Stella prit sa veste et sortit du bureau, les clefs de sa voiture à la main.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'hôpital et alla directement se renseigner auprès de l'accueil.

-Oui, M Taylor a été emmené dans sa chambre. C'est la numéro 119.

-Merci beaucoup.

Stella monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Elle parcourut le couloir à la recherche du numéro 119. Elle trouva facilement. Elle frappa. Comme elle n'avait pas de réponse elle entra tout doucement hésitant : soit il dormait soit il ne voulait voir personne et dans les deux cas elle le dérangerait. Elle referma la porte lentement pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise toute proche. Elle aperçut qu'il avait un assez grand pansement dans le cou. Elle se leva et s'approcha du lit. Elle se mit à genoux et se laissa aller aux pleurs appuyée sur le rebord du lit la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

-Oh Mac… C'est ma faute si tu es ici… Comme je m'en veux… Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer…

Mac entendit la voix de Stella. Il ne dormait pas vraiment, il était plutôt encore dans les choux suite à l'opération. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement pour se réhabituer à la lumière. Il n'avait eu qu'une anesthésie locale ce qui faisait que la plupart de ses muscles pouvaient répondre à ses sollicitations.

-Tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que je me rende compte que je ne me voyais pas vivre sans toi….

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyée. En cette instant elle aurait tellement être plus que sa collègue et amie. Elle sentit alors quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête et vit que c'était la main de Mac.

-Stella….

Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Mac… Je suis contente que vous soyez toujours parmi nous. J'ai eu très peur.

Mac se demandait s'il devait lui dire qu'il l'avait entendue.

-Je sais…

Stella resta silencieuse. Comment ça il savait ? Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ?!

-Je peux savoir ce qui permet au lieutenant Taylor de penser savoir ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon être ?

Ce fut au tour de Mac de rester muet. Il aurait pas dû dire ça ou en tout cas, pas présenter les choses de cette manière. Stella reprit tout aussi énervée :

-Alors il faudrait que le lieutenant Taylor, sans doute si heureux avec sa femme, sache qu'il ne peut pas imaginer à quel point je me suis fait du mauvais sang pour lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il me considère comme une amie !

Mac regarda Stella et soupira.

-Est-ce que cette fois je vais pouvoir te dire ce que j'ai voulu te dire par deux fois ? Je te demande juste de m'écouter après tu n'auras qu'à partir si tu le souhaites…

Stella le dévisagea et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête accompagné d'un petit « oui » .

-Stella j'ai discuté avec Gwenaëlle et il s'avère que l'on va divorcer.

Mac se mordit la lèvre intérieurement ne sachant pas trop comment continuer.

-J'aime quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et elle aime Horatio…

Mac ne se sentait pas de dire à Stella directement : c'est toi que j'aime même si d'après ce qu'il avait compris il y avait des chances de réciprocité. Stella ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa colère était retombée.

-Je lui ai fait passer les papiers pour qu'elles les remplissent aujourd'hui. Elle va pouvoir repartir à Miami avec lui et je crois qu'ils formeront un très beau couple. Je pensais que c'était clair pour toi.

Elle lui fit comprendre que non de la tête.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui étais tellement entêtée dans mon idée que tu n'étais plus disponible que je n'ai pas vu les signes qui auraient dû m'indiquer que je me trompais.

-Ca a tant d'importance pour toi que je sois libre ?

Il se rendit alors compte, sa vue redevenant de plus en plus net que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Stella.

-Idiot tu es un idiot!

-Désolé, j'ai juste un peu de mal à croire que la conversation que l'on a est bien réelle.

-Il est envisageable que tu en aies rêvé?

Mac passa la main sur la joue de Stella.

-Ca faisait quelques temps que je me posais des questions et quand j'ai découvert que Gwenaëlle était Claire j'ai été obligé de chercher à lire en moi ce que je ressentais vraiment et pour qui. J'ai été forcé d'admettre que j'étais tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie…

Stella le regardait dans les yeux attendant qu'il confirme que c'était bien elle, la meilleure amie. On frappa à la porte. Instinctivement Stella recula et la main de Mac retomba sur le matelas du lit. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer devint toute rouge.

-Je vous dérange. Je suis désolée…

-Non pas du tout s'empressa d'affirmer Stella alors qu'elle pensait tout le contraire.

-Je voulais passer voir Mac avant de repartir.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier.

-Ce n'était rien…

Gwenaëlle aperçut des fleurs sur le siège de Stella.

-Quelle chance les deux bouquets iront parfaitement ensemble. Bon je vous laisse. Horatio vous souhaite tous ses meilleurs vœux de rétablissement.

-Remercie-le de ma part.

Gwenaëlle opina de la tête, posa son bouquet de roses blanches et sortit après un dernier sourire aux deux personnes qu'elle pensait être un couple. Elle n'était pas loin mais pour l'instant Mac n'avait toujours pas dit clairement à Stella que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait finir sa vie. Stella se réinstalla accroupie près du lit.

-On en était où ? Demanda Stella innocemment.

-A ça ! Répondit Mac avec malice.

Sur ces deux mots il glissa sa main entre la nuque de Stella et ses cheveux puis tendrement l'embrassa.

Un avion s'approchait de la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport de Miami. A bord deux experts s'apprêtaient à regagner leur maison après avoir vécu une semaine assez mouvementée à New-York. Ils descendirent tous deux de l'avion et gagnèrent la sortie. Après avoir récupéré leurs quelques bagages Horatio fit signe à Gwenaëlle de s'arrêter. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Horatio se contenta de lui sourire et se plaça derrière elle. Il lui banda les yeux puis passa son doigt devant les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Ne pose pas de question.

Il passa sa main dans son dos et la conduisit jusqu'à un taxi. Il l'aida à monter puis s'installa à côté d'elle. Il avait noté les instructions pour le chauffeur sur un papier pour ne pas avoir à parler. Conformément à ce qu'avait demandé Horatio ils firent un premier arrêt. Il demanda à Gwenaëlle de rester dans la voiture et lui avait dit qu'il revenait tout de suite. Un quart d'heure plus tard le taxi repartait. Le trajet ne fut pas long. Horatio paya le chauffeur puis guida la jeune femme.

- Assieds-toi là.

Elle s'exécuta puis quand elle fut assise il dénoua le ruban dont il s'était servi pour obstruer sa vue. La surprise l'envahit. Il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant assez chic… Si elle s'attendait à ça. Elle chercha du regard Horatio. Il s'était assis en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit, ravie.

-Un dîner aux chandelles… Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Mais tu avais réservé ?

-Oui avant notre départ de New-York. Je me suis dit que passer un moment tous les deux ne serait pas du luxe avant de retrouver l'équipe demain.

-Et tu avais raison… Qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer….

Horatio la regarda avec bienveillance. Ensuite le garçon arriva pour passer les commandes. Après consultation de la carte ils se décidèrent tous deux. Les plats arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard accompagnés d'une bouteille de champagne.

-Bon appétit !

Puis le serveur s'éloigna les laissant en tête à tête. Ils commencèrent de manger en silence puis finalement leur langue se délièrent. Le plat chaud terminé Horatio se décida à faire ce pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et cela le stressait mais il devait le faire, savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Gwenaëlle… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

-Je t'écoute.

Elle lui sourit ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il avait préparé. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche quand elle le vit s'agenouiller et elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit le petit écrin contenant la bague. Deux larmes perlèrent sur chacune de ses joues quand il lui demanda. Elle lui prit les mains et s'agenouilla elle aussi mais les deux genoux à terre. Elle lui murmura un « oui » au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. Horatio ferma les yeux et il chercha à approfondir le baiser. Gwenaëlle lui laissa l'accès et leur langue se rencontrèrent pour s'enlacer. Essouflés ils se séparèrent et se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Puis Horatio fit se relever celle qui était désormais sa fiancée et lui passa la bague qui était jusque là dans l'écrin, au doigt. Puis ils se réinstallèrent à table et Horatio ouvrit le champagne. Ils burent à leur avenir et à leur bonheur. Ils avaient tous deux atteint le sommet du bonheur… Pour l'instant. Leur aspiration à vivre ensemble allait être comblée et ça les rendrait heureux jusqu'à ce que d'autres aspirations naissent leur donnant une joie encore plus grande que de s'unir…

On venait d'apporter une enveloppe kraft à Lindsay. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et trouva le téléphone portable récupéré par Stella et Jessica. Elle fila avec au labo. Une fois entrée dans la pièce elle enfila sa blouse et s'attela à la tâche qui lui incombait. Elle prit un tournevis et ouvrit l'appareil. A l'aide d'une pincette elle retira la carte mémoire ainsi que la carte SIM. La jeune femme emmena les deux éléments jusqu'à un ordinateur qui lui permettrait de trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Une heure plus tard elle poussa une exclamation de triomphe. Heureusement elle était seule car sinon ses collègues auraient pu se poser des questions. Elle avait un numéro. Elle le rentra donc dans sa banque de données tout en parallèle lança une recherche pour voir si elle captait le signal du téléphone qui serait probablement avec son propriétaire. C'est ce moment là que choisit Danny pour débarquer.

-Hey Montana ! Stella m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de mon aide…

Lindsay sourit avant de se retourner avec un air faussement en colère.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te souvenir que je m'appelle Lindsay ?

Danny fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas… Ca me paraît difficile. Je pensais que chez toi ça pouvait évoquer d'heureux souvenirs…

-Oui mais j'ai l'impression que sortant de ta bouche c'est péjoratif…

Danny se rapprocha de Lindsay et la regarda dans les yeux. Avec une certaine timidité il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Jamais je n'oserai…

Lindsay fut surprise de la réaction de Danny. Elle frissonna de plaisir à ce geste de tendresse. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment elle-même devait agir. Elle savait ce dont elle avait envie mais ils étaient au boulot.

-Danny… Ce qui s'est passé après le boulot cette nuit quand tu m'as proposé de me ramener… C'était merveilleux … Mais je ne voudrais pas que ça interfère sur notre travail.

Il hocha la tête comprenant ce que Lindsay voulait dire.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-On va se rendre là ! Annonça Lindsay en pointant le signal qu'avait trouvé l'ordinateur pendant leur discussion.

-Et je crois qu'on va y avoir une drôle de surprise nota Danny en montrant le deuxième écran.

Lindsay regarda le nom et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

-Allez viens, on va l'arrêter il s'expliquera lui-même…

Ils sortirent tous les deux du labo et allèrent procédé à l'arrestation après s'être procuré une commission rogatoire qui n'avait pas été facile à obtenir vu qui était la personne qu'il voulait arrêté…

Danny avait la main sur la crosse de son arme tandis qu'il frappait à la porte de l'appartement. Contrairement à ce qui se passait la plupart du temps lors d'arrestation la porte s'ouvrit. Lindsay annonça tout de suite la couleur, ayant pris son inspiration quand même intimidée par la personne en face d'elle.

-Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir détourner une information lors d'une enquête et avoir permis à un criminel de tenter de s'enfuir.

-Comment osez-vous ?

-Toutes les preuves sont là !

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter votre supérieur !

-Il ne me semble pas que les gradés de la police scientifique soit exempt de suivre un officier de police lorsque celui-ci lui présente une commission rogatoire !

Lindsay lui mit le papier sous le nez. Elle était bien à son nom…

-Les mains derrière le dos.

Lindsay lui passa les menottes tandis que Danny le tenait. Ils prirent ensuite la direction des labos. Grâce à l'interrogatoire Danny pourrait savoir pourquoi on avait essayé de le faire passer pour une taupe. Mais il avait du mal à voir le lien avec le chef Sinclair…

Quelqu'un d'extérieur s'occupait de l'interrogatoire de Sinclair en compagnie de Jessica. Le reste de l'équipe avait donc décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à Mac. Quand ils arrivèrent ils trouvèrent une Stella rayonnante en train de prendre un café au distributeur dans le couloir. Don s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Heureux de voir que ça va mieux.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit. Puis elle les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Mac. Elle entra d'abord suivie de Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Don, Sid et Adam. Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Mac.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de tous vous voir !

-Alors comment ça va ? Le médecin te laisse sortir quand ?

-Je ne devrais pas rester ici très longtemps. La plaie n'a endommagé aucun tissu musculaire ni aucun nerf.

Stella s'approcha du lit et tendit le café à Mac.

-Tiens, il est tout chaud.

Lindsay fut la seule à remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vouvoyé. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage accompagné de la pensée suivante : « enfin ! »

-Merci à vous Stella !

La surprise remplit Stella. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait vouvoyé ! Après la blessure de Stella le tutoiement était venu naturellement entre eux. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle n'était pas la seule à être étonnée. Lindsay regardait Mac en essayant de comprendre comment cela se faisait qu'il la vouvoyait alors qu'elle venait de le tutoyer… Elle se serait trompée ? Non les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient flagrants. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que les deux concernés qui ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte !

-Alors quoi de neuf au boulot ?

-Euh… Je me suis occupée du téléphone mais ça se révèle plus compliqué que…

Mac avait froncé les sourcils au mot de « compliqué » mais il ne sut pas pourquoi c'était compliqué car Stella coupa Lindsay.

-Mac ! Vous n'avez pas à vous occupez de l'avancement de l'enquête ! Le médecin a été clair ! Repos pendant deux semaines ! Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de l'équipe ! Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez appris mon boulot !

Lindsay était complètement perdue : de nouveau Stella vouvoyait Mac… Ils n'étaient vraiment pas croyables ces deux là !

-Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait c'est tout…

Stella n'était pas encore au courant pour Sinclair. Danny avait demandé à Lindsay de lui dire mais celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Forcément l'inévitable arriva :

-Mac peut quand même savoir que Sinclair est impliqué dans cette histoire de commission rogatoire…

-Sinclair est quoi ?

Mac et Stella se regardèrent. Ils avaient fait la même réflexion au même moment. Mais Stella quitta rapidement les yeux bleus de Mac pour se retourner vers Danny.

-Danny je crois que j'ai le droit à quelques explications.

Il lui était désormais égal que ça se fasse en la présence de Mac.

-C'est lui qui a appelé pour que le fiancé soit averti. Il est en interrogatoire actuellement.

Stella marmonna quelque chose qui ne fut audible pour personne. Elle attrapa sa veste près du lit de Mac. Toutefois elle ne lui accorda aucun des gestes de tendresse qu'il aurait aimé recevoir avant son départ. Elle était trop remplie de doutes sur son comportement : elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Bon rétablissement Mac, se contenta -t-elle de dire avant de partir.

Elle quitta la chambre. Lindsay se tourna vers Mac et perçut la lueur de tristesse et de déception dans son regard mais ne dit rien laissant Danny détendre l'atmosphère avec l'une de ses blagues.

Jessica et la personne extérieur au service n'avaient rien pu tirer de Sinclair pour expliquer son geste. En rentrant de l'hôpital Don la trouva assise le menton appuyé sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air pensive. Don s'assit à côté d'elle en tailleur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Jess ?

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise. Il l'avait tiré de ses pensées et surtout elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici maintenant…

-Alors comment va Mac ?

-Ca va… Il faut seulement qu'il se repose… Mais toi n'esquive pas ma question !

-Ce n'est rien de très grave… Sinclair refuse de nous dire pourquoi il a payé ce gars pour la commission rogatoire. On a essayé en attaquant de tous les côtés : conscience professionnelle, les conséquences désastreuses qui ont failli suivre… Rien ne fonctionne…

-Tu as vu Stella ?

-Oui je crois qu'elle va aller le voir… Les affaires internes vont surement commencer une enquête s'il ne dit rien…

-Stella devrait réussir à le faire parler… Elle doit être tellement en colère si c'est à cause de lui que Mac s'est fait tirer dessus…

-Comment ça ?

-Don… Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était inquiète avant de pouvoir aller voir Mac à l'hôpital.

-Ben… J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle culpabilisait autant mais maintenant je vois où était le problème…

-Tu es incorrigible Don ! Quand est-ce qu'il faudra arrêter de tout te dire et que l'on pourra espérer que tu fasses le premier pas ?

Jessica lui avait de nouveau tendu une perche. Elle le faisait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait aimé être fixée sur ce qu'éprouvait Don pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas se déclarer la première. Don lui sourit tandis que son portable sonnait ce qui la fit fondre. Il avait un charisme fou… Il se leva pour décrocher.

-Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans sa veste.

-C'était Stella. Elle veut que je la rejoigne en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle va en effet cuisiner Sinclair et elle veut un coup de main.

-Allez dépêche-toi d'aller lui faire cracher le morceau !

Don sourit et commença de s'éloigner. Il repensait à ce que Jess lui avait dit peu auparavant… Jessica se leva pour regagner son bureau. Elle avait de la paperasse à faire. Elle vit à sa grande surprise Don faire demi-tour et revenir vers elle.

-Ben…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, ses lèvres étaient plaquées contre celle de Don.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Merci à toi de t'être réveillé !

Don déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis gagna la salle d'interrogatoire. Jessica le regarda s'éloigner un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lindsay était restée à l'hôpital. Elle avait tout fait pour esquiver les questions de Danny. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pourquoi elle restait vraiment. Si Danny n'avait rien remarqué il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant. Elle avait raccompagné les autres dehors et assuré à Danny que ça ne la gênait pas de retourner au labo en taxi. Elle remonta ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de Mac. Elle toqua et eut pour toute réponse un « entrez » bougon et mal luné. Elle soupira et poussa la porte. Elle remarqua la surprise sur le visage de son supérieur et elle comprit qu'il devait penser que ce serait une infirmière. Mais elle décida de faire celle qui n'avait pas compris.

-Désolée de ne pas être Stella.

Il allait répondre mais elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « taisez-vous et écoutez moi ! » Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui était juste à côté du lit.

-En fait ce n'est pas plus mal que vous espériez voir Stella. Vous allez faire comme si c'était elle que vous aviez en face de vous et répondre à mes questions.

Mac voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais elle fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère. L'attitude qu'il avait eue envers Stella l'avait énervé car elle était sûre à la joie de Stella à leur arrivée qu'il s'était enfin passé quelque chose entre eux. Elle respira un coup essayant de se mettre dans la peau de son amie.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que m'avez vouvoyé tout à l'heure après ce que vous m'avez dit quand on était seul ?

Lindsay bluffait puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais elle comptait bien lui faire dire. Al a réflexion Mac trouvait que Lindsay pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle le voulait.

-Je... Ca ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve… C'est juste qu'en présence de l'équipe… Je pensais que… Qu'on ne leur dirait pas tout de suite…

C'était donc ça la raison, le boulot ! Lindsay était énervée pour Stella. La pauvre devait être remplie de doute.

-Mac est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que peut ressentir Stella en ce moment ?

-Je pensais qu'elle serait d'accord pour qu'on soit discret le temps de rendre la chose officielle.

-Mac, tutoyer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que l'on sort avec !

Lindsay se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de faire la leçon et la morale à son patron. Malgré sa gêne elle continua. Elle devait le faire pour son amie.

-Alors Lindsay, comment avez-vous su si ce n'est en l'entendant me tutoyer ?

-Je ne sais pas… Commença-t-elle avec ironie. Peut être parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi radieuse alors que pourtant vous sortiez du bloc.

-Je suis désolé pour elle… Ce n'était pas mon intention…

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Mac resta silencieux.

-J'ai vu votre médecin. A condition de vous reposer vous sortez ce soir. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Mac hocha la tête, tout doucement pour ne pas tirer sur ses points. Lindsay le regarda quelques secondes hésitante puis finalement se leva, se pencha au dessus du lit et déposa une bise sur la joue de Mac lui souhaitant bon rétablissement et bon repos. Mac surpris que la conversation finisse ainsi la regarda sortir en oubliant presque de la remercier.

Stella en avait marre de cet interrogatoire qui n'en finissait pas. Sinclair ne cédait pas. Où était Mac quand on avait besoin de lui ?! Elle fit une pause et alla se prendre un café. Elle avait besoin de souffler cinq minutes. Qui essayait-il donc de protéger ? Lui était cuit, c'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre… Une autre personne du labo ? A moins qu'il ne reconnaisse qu'il avait mal agi et que ce soit la honte qui l'étouffe. Elle inséra de la monnaie dans la machine et attrapa le pot qui fut servi. Elle gagna ensuite le bureau de Mac pour relire le dossier, voir s'il n'y aurait pas un détail qui lui aurait échappé et qui, évoqué, ferait céder Sinclair. Elle était plongée dans son dossier quand une voix fit qu'elle s'extirpa du dossier.

-Stella… Je voudrais que l'on discute…

Non mais il n'était vraiment pas croyable celui là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était censé être à l'hôpital et se reposer.

-Lieutenant Taylor vous sortez immédiatement de ce bureau ! Vous retournez chez vous vous reposer !

-Je sais très bien que tu ne sortiras pas des bureaux tant que Sinclair n'aura pas lâché le morceau et venir ici est donc le seul moyen que j'ai pour venir te voir.

Il la tutoyait de nouveau. Elle allait faire un meurtre si elle ne se calmait pas. Elle était furieuse !

-Je n'ai peut être pas envie de vous voir moi !

Mac le prit de plein fouet mais en même temps il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

-J'étais venu pour m'excuser de ma conduite à l'hôpital quand le reste de l'équipe était là mais si tu ne veux pas me voir…

La colère de Stella retomba aussitôt comme un soufflet raté. Elle dévisageait désormais Mac. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il était habillé de manière très décontracté ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. Il portait un jean avec un Tee-shirt. On voyait le pansement dans son cou qui masquait les points de suture. Elle se leva et s'approcha.

-Audience accordée lieutenant Taylor. Vous avez le temps de mon café pour vous défendre.

Mac regarda Stella dans les yeux… Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques… D'un vert émeraude lumineux…

-Stella je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. Je… Je ne pensais que tu voulais que l'on reste discret vis-à-vis de l'équipe…

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour me vouvoyer de nouveau !

-Je sais et je te demande pardon pour la peine, le mal que ça t'a fait…

Stella le regarda. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le pardonner ?

-Mais qu'est ce qui me dit que quand tu m'as embrassé c'était pas sous le coup de l'anesthésiant et que tu étais revenu à ton état normal avec l'arrivée de l'équipe ?

-Ce que je vais te dire maintenant : je t'aime.

Stella fondit de l'intérieur et sourit. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Mac et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant sauve-toi vite avant que la Stella professionnelle ne revienne et t'éjecte du bureau.

-J'avais raison pour Sinclair ?

-Oui il ne dit rien. Il faut que j'y retourne. J'ai eu le meilleur déstressant dont je pouvais rêver…

Mac sourit. Il l'avait pris comme un compliment.

-Content d'avoir pu être utile. Mais tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne… Je connais Sinclair mieux que personne dans l'équipe.

-Mac… Tu dois te reposer… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Je ne pourrai pas me reposer tant que je ne saurai pas de toute manière…

Stella regarda Mac. Comment pouvait-il arriver à la faire céder si facilement ? Mais il n'avait pas tord et elle savait qu'il était sujet à de fréquentes insomnies. Elle finit donc son café et regagna la salle d'interrogatoire avec lui. Mac entra. Sinclair était toujours assis surveillé par deux policiers. La surprise put se lire sur son visage quand il vit Mac. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

-C'est si surprenant que cela de me voir ? Ou vous pensiez peut-être que j'étais mort ?

-Non… Répondit Sinclair lentement.

-J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, pourquoi j'ai failli mourir et surtout pourquoi j'ai failli soupçonner l'un de mes coéquipiers en qui j'ai toute confiance d'être une taupe ?

-Je n'ai rien dit au lieutenant Bonasera je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirai à vous…

-Depuis combien de temps jouez-vous la taupe ?

-Je ne suis pas une taupe…

-Alors quoi ?

Mac faisait tout pour ne pas s'énerver car s'il se mettait à trop crier ça allait tirer sur son cou… Sinclair resta silencieux regardant ses mains.

-Ce sont les supérieurs qui ont fait pression…

Mac regarda Sinclair ne comprenant pas quel était le rapport.

-Comprenez moi Mac vous refusez systématiquement que je touche au moindre employé de ce bureau et les restrictions budgétaires…

Les yeux de Mac s'agrandirent de surprise et se remplirent de colère.

-Vous vouliez me faire renvoyer l'un de mes coéquipiers en pensant que c'était une taupe…

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était trop fort. Il s'appuya sur le bureau et regarda Sinclair droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous assure que là où vous allez aller vous ne pourrez plus nuire à mon équipe et j'espère que votre remplaçant sera plus intègre.

Mac se redressa et sans un mot de plus sortit de la salle. Dans le couloir Stella le rattrapa.

-Mac !

Il se retourna. La colère se lisait toujours sur son visage.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu faire cela.

-Moi non plus Mac mais c'est comme ça… Tout finit pour le mieux heureusement…

-Oui. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vivre.

Il fit un sourire complice à Stella.

-Un grand sage un jour m'a dit que la paperasse pouvait attendre avant de m'inviter à une représentation canine en me disant qu'il m'emmenait dîner.

Le sourire de Mac s'élargit à cette anecdote.

-Et si on commençait à vivre ces choses maintenant.

Mac hocha la tête et prit la main de Stella. Ils sortirent des bureaux et partirent passer le reste de la journée ensemble, première journée d'une relation qui s'annonçait heureuse et pleine de bonheur.

The end.


End file.
